


La Música en el Alma

by LadyNiightmare



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNiightmare/pseuds/LadyNiightmare
Summary: Christine consigue un trabajo en la ópera más reconocida de París, el Palais Garnier. Lo que no sabe es que los demonios que rodean el edificio pronto se fijan en ella, y un montón de sucesos acabaran por acontecerse e involucrarla, creando esto admiración en algunos y el odio en otros.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen: Christine Daaé comienza una nueva vida en la Ópera Garnier para dejar su pasado atrás, disfrutando de los secretos que el edificio tiene para ofrecer y conociendo a sus pintorescos y misteriosos ocupantes.

**La música en el alma**

** Capítulo 1: ** ** Un nuevo comienzo**

Lunes, 2 de mayo de 1870

Francia, París. Frente a la Ópera Garnier.

El repiqueteo de las patas de los caballos contra el adoquinado de piedra y el sonido de las ruedas de los carros quedó a mi espalda, mientras apretaba con más fuerza el pequeño maletón de cuero entre las manos y me acercaba con vacilación a unas grandes y prominentes escaleras.

Había pedido al cochero que me dejase en la _rue_ Scribe para poder admirar con más atención, y en un corto paseo, la maravillosa arquitectura del edificio frente al que me encontraba —el cual sería ahora mi hogar—, sin embargo, su amabilidad y una incómoda conversación acabaron por situarme frente a la bulliciosa entrada de piedra.

Atrás quedaban las tranquilas clases de canto en el conservatorio de música, junto a las pocas amistades que allí tenía, y daba la bienvenida con desasosiego a un túmulo de flamantes e imperiosas experiencias. Una nueva parte de mi vida comenzaba y estaba contenta de que fuese en aquel lugar; la increíble Ópera de París, el Palais Garnier. Pocos a los que conocía sabían a dónde había ido, prefiriendo dejar ese tipo de detalles para solo la gente que me importaba o los que verdaderamente se importaban por mí.

Las piernas me temblaban mientras subía los peldaños e intentaba buscar con la mirada a cierta mujer, quien se había preocupado en darme un futuro, medianamente. Hacía varios años que no nos veíamos, escribiéndonos simplemente por carta después de que mi padre falleciese. Fue la única que se molestó por mi porvenir y le estaría agradecida de por vida, permitiéndome un puesto donde ella trabajaba y se albergaba. Nunca había disfrutado de su compañía a solas; la recordaba como una dama seria, con expresión helada y poco amigable pero, supongo, que la mayoría de los adultos son así para los niños. 

Seguí admirando las piedras talladas que construían la edificación, observando estupefacta los siete arcos que había por encima de las entradas, siendo los más grandes colocados el primero y el último, permitiendo el acceso al interior, cerrados ahora con verjas de colores oxidados. Ocho esculturas decoraban también el exterior, tratándose de seres alados entre las puertas mayores y simples humanos entre las centrales. Me sorprendía lo grandes que podían llegar a ser y el increíble trabajo que probablemente habría costado tallarlos; se encontraban en ciertas partes oscurecidos y húmedos, agrietados, a causa de todo lo que tenían que soportar allí fuera.

Levantando el rostro antes de intentar introducirme por el pórtico que quedaba junto a la _rue_ Auber para contactar con algún operario, vislumbré las cabezas de un millar de pájaros apoyados en los decorados encima de las columnas que sujetaban por la mitad el edificio, disfrutando aparentemente de la perspectiva que podían obtener desde allí.

Mordiéndome los labios eché un vistazo al interior, estudiando con desaliento la oscuridad que ofrecía, deseando que aquella mujer a la que esperaba saliese en cualquier momento, tornándome cada vez más nerviosa por estar en un lugar que apenas conocía.

Tragando con dificultad me asomé de nuevo entre los barrotes, intentando ver cualquier cosa, el menor atisbo de movimiento, consiguiendo nada a cambio.

Con un suspiro frustrado me aparté soltando el equipaje a mis pies, provocando con ello un sonoro golpe contra el suelo, y me apoyé contra una pared de piedra a la espera de mi homóloga, suponiendo que no vendría desde allí dentro. Comenzaba a oscurecer en las calles, levantándose un viento fuerte y frío que se rizaba contra mi piel, consiguiendo que la suave chaqueta puesta sobre mis hombros no me ayudase de mucho a mantener el calor.

Moviendo las manos con nerviosismo, introduje una de ellas en uno de los bolsillos del vestido, tomando la carta donde _Madame_ Giry me explicaba el dónde y cuándo encontrarnos:

_Jueves, 28 de abril de 1870_

_Querida niña,_

_Te agradará saber que encontré una habitación para tu estancia dentro de la ópera. Es algo fuera de lo normal, o al menos para mi gusto, sin embargo, hallarás comodidad en ella y será un perfecto lugar para la privacidad. Te daré más detalles de la misma cuando nos encontremos, por el momento es todo lo que puedo llegar a decir._

_Suponiendo que la carta llegase en la fecha requerida, te esperaré el día dos del mes que viene junto a la puerta que toca la rue Auber. _

_Espero poder reconocerte y encontrarte con facilidad a pesar de los años que han pasado desde nuestra última reunión._

_La hora fijada será a las seis. _

_Mi hija y yo estamos deseosas de reunirnos contigo al fin. _

_ Antoinette Giry _

Guardando la arrugada nota, saqué del bolsillo contrario un pequeño reloj de plata, cerciorándome de la hora y sorprendiéndome al ver que eran ya más de diez minutos de la acordada.

Con un gemido ahogado lo dejé caer en su lugar.

Un gentío se reunía frente al edificio, corriendo de un lado a otro junto con las prisas de la ciudad, siendo ignorantes en realidad de todo lo que les rodeaba. En algunas ocasiones aquello conseguía que anhelase huir de París y su muchedumbre, deseando aislarme en algún pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios pero, a pesar de lo que desease, si quería cumplir algunas de las expectativas que me había marcado en la vida sabía que aquel era el lugar idóneo, junto a todo lo que conllevaba.

Carros tirados por caballos, hombres apuestos con sus mujeres bien vestidas apoyadas en sus brazos, niños que corrían detrás de algún perro o asustaban a las aves que decidían explorar el terreno por algo de comida; esa siempre sería la sección más feliz de aquello, pero en el extremo contrario de esta felicidad se encontraba la tristeza; mujeres y hombres pidiendo por algo con lo que llenar sus estómagos, niños polvorientos intentando robar a las multitudes.

Se me caía el alma a los pies viendo tan amargas escenas.

No era como si hubiese estado en aquel tipo de posición tan baja en algún momento de mi infancia, mas, recordaba con total claridad a mi padre y el cómo solía cederme su propia comida cuando menos teníamos, intentando ocultarme lo que era en realidad la vida y sus crueldades. No siempre había sido fácil vivir de espectáculos itinerantes, pero daría lo que fuese para poder volver a esos años más o menos fáciles donde la alegría me rodeaba junto al único familiar que tenía.

Apretando los brazos alrededor del cuerpo aparté la vista de mi entorno, no queriendo decepcionarme todavía; no al menos hasta que me encontrase sola establecida en la prometida habitación y comenzase a pensar en todo lo que me albergaba al estar allí.

El vestido que llevaba se movía al son del frío viento el cual, a pesar de estar en mayo, todavía volvía con fuerza cuando oscurecía, trayéndonos recuerdos de lo duro que había sido el invierno pasado. Moría de ganas por que entrase del todo la primavera para poder disfrutar de sus llamativos colores, de las pomposas flores y sus zumbadores insectos, y del deseoso sol que siempre la acompañaba. El río Sena no estaba lejos de donde comenzaría a trabajar, por lo que podría visitarlo con mucha más frecuencia de la que lo había hecho con anterioridad, o incluso el Louvre…

Mi alma tenía necesidad de conocimiento y libertad, cosas que acababa de conseguir.

Distraída mientras tiraba de algunos hilos ya mal cosidos a los puños de la fea chaqueta, sentí la presencia de un individuo a mi lado. Al tornar la cabeza lo observé casi de perfil, tratándose de mi nueva responsable, por llamarla de algún modo. Era de una estatura más pequeña que la mía, con un vestido y una faltriquera en colores grises, consiguiendo destacar verdaderamente su pálida piel junto a sus ojos azul oscuro. El pelo lo tenía atado en una trenza larga que caía por su espalda en una cascada castaña hasta pasados los hombros. Su cara mostraba ligeras arrugas aquí y allá pero sin llegar a ser, sin lugar a dudas, el rostro decrépito de una anciana; la juventud parecía agarrarse bien a su piel. Increíblemente sus labios los decoraba una gran sonrisa a la que contesté con gratitud. No recordaba a _Madame_ Giry de aquella forma, tal vez porque nuestras únicas reuniones fueron a mi tierna edad de más o menos seis años y después a la de quince, y mi mente me había dejado solo los mejores recuerdos, no incluyéndola a ella en ninguno de ellos.

—Christine Daaé —dijo con voz suave mientras giraba en su totalidad el cuerpo, permitiéndome estudiarla mejor.

—Antoinette Giry, quiero suponer —la contesté inclinándome para saludarla. Tomándome por sorpresa, ella alargó los brazos y me estrechó contra su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo que me dejó paralizada.

—Me alegro tanto de que aceptases mi propuesta —murmuró mientras me soltaba, sin dejarme apenas tiempo para devolverla el gesto—. Hay que ver lo mucho que has cambiado —rio—. Por un momento no sabía si eras verdaderamente tú.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Es cierto… —Su rostro se crispó por un segundo.

La primera vez que la había visto fue junto a mi padre en el funeral de su esposo, quien había perecido en un terrible accidente junto a tres personas más; la segunda fue cuando papá cayó enfermo, haciéndole una simple visita. Siempre había mantenido la correspondencia con mi progenitor siendo una gran amiga suya y se disgustó mucho al no poder asistir a su funeral cuando este falleció, o al menos así me lo había escrito.

—Bueno, estás aquí ahora y vas a ser útil, ya lo verás —dijo animadamente mientras me sonreía de nuevo—. Vamos entonces, comienza a hacer frío. —Se giró sobre los talones y comenzó a andar rápidamente en dirección hacia la otra puerta de la ópera, con la trenza golpeando de manera rítmica su espalda.

Cogí la maleta que había soltado y la seguí presta, colocándome pronto a su izquierda.

—Espero no ser ningún impedimento —la dije—. No es mi intención molestarla.

Movió su mano frente a mí.

—No eres ninguna molestia, querida. —Sacando unas feas llaves nos paramos frente al pórtico con la verja oxidada, al otro lado de donde la había esperado—. Necesitábamos un nuevo coro, o al menos nuevos figurantes dado que parte de este fue cambiado —me explicó mientras hacía girar un objeto de hierro y, tras un horrible chirrido, vencía el enrejado hacía delante—, por lo que pensé en ti y en los muchos halagos que siempre escribía tu padre acerca de tu voz. Además, supuse también que necesitarías el trabajo. —Apretándose a la puerta deforme, metió una de las muchas llaves que tenía en la cerradura, constriñendo su cuerpo contra la madera hinchada para que cediese, introduciéndose por la pequeña abertura que había conseguido.

—Señora —la llamé con cuidado, viéndola desaparecer.

—Vamos —indicó mientras me encontraba allí postrada, observándola con petulancia—. Por aquí no es por donde suelen entrar los residentes —contestó a mis pensamientos—. Hay una puerta junto a la _rue_ Gluck en la parte trasera que da a las habitaciones de los jornaleros, pero por el momento quiero enseñarte el resto de la ópera, a pesar de esta creciente oscuridad. —Se apartó un poco más permitiéndome así el entrar con cuidado, evitando rozar el vestido con el oxido o las astillas que sobresalían de la madera.

Prestando atención la escuché volver a cerrar todo lo que había abierto con anterioridad de forma poco cuidadosa.

—En general hay un portero que se dedica a estas cosas —murmuró—, pero Jacques no trabaja los lunes, como ninguno de nosotros. —Con un estrepitoso golpe nos confinó en aquel magnífico lugar, abandonando el aire frío de fuera—. Eso es un aviso para ti también, los lunes serán tus días libres, al igual que las mañanas de los domingos. Por las tardes hay actuación.

_“Actuaciones”_ pensé.

¿De verdad iba a hacer tal cosa?

La mujer delante de mí me tomó del brazo que tenía libre y, obligándome a girar, me mostró la zona dónde nos encontrábamos en realidad.

—Bienvenida a la Ópera Palais Garnier.

Entrecerré entonces los ojos para ver mejor en aquella repentina oscuridad; tres grandes escaleras se colocaban frente a nosotras a varios metros de distancia, una central la cual se separaba en otras dos a media altura, dando paso a lo que parecía ser otro corredor con un arco tan bien decorado como las que había fuera, siendo vigilada al igual por varias esculturas a sus lados. Dos escaleras más, en esta ocasión curvadas, bajaban hacía una planta más profunda, escondiéndose de mi mirada curiosa y ofreciendo muy poca claridad en su descenso. Había más de una centena de lámparas que rodeaban solo la entrada, pero ninguna encendida, haciéndome sentir desánimo por no ofrecerme la luz que tanto prometían para poder vislumbrar mejor el hermoso espacio.

Dos esculturas de mujeres en un color verde metálico sujetaban varios faroles a los pies de la escalera central, dándole al lugar un aspecto hechizado, con aquella pose dolorosa que parecían tener, junto a lo que se asemejaba a otras damas enroscadas alrededor de sus piernas.

_Madame_ tiró un poco más de mí, consiguiendo que me moviese, para mostrarme en dónde probablemente iba a residir.

—Mañana lo verás todo mucho más claro, con las luces encendidas —comentó distraída, observando también su alrededor—. Es un lugar maravilloso, sin duda.

—Sí —asentí con rapidez—, lo es. —Me reí con un tono casi desesperado—. Es increíble que vaya a vivir aquí, si es que les gusta mi rendimiento —volví a reírme, deseando expulsar los nervios que me habían reconcomido desde que acepté la propuesta de ser parte en el coro.

_Madame_ chasqueó la lengua y con cuidado me indicó que bajásemos por la escalera que se hundía hacía el interior izquierdo.

—Verás cómo no es nada del otro mundo, querida.

Enderecé la espalda y una sensación pesada me envolvió las piernas, entendiendo las intenciones de continuar por aquel pozo mucho más oscuro, de lo que ya era nuestro alrededor.

—Aquí hay personas a las cuales mantienen y realizan actuaciones horribles —pareció gruñir—. Yo sé que tú no serás una de esas y te ganarás el puesto por mérito propio. —Me dedicó una sonrisa esperanzadora, mas pronto crispó los labios al notar mi ceño fruncido y mi poca determinación por seguirla. Su boca tomó la forma de una _O_ perfecta—. ¡Qué educación la mía! —Soltó mi mano y observé cómo correteaba hasta desaparecer tras un grueso pilar a nuestra izquierda.

—¡_Madame_! —la llamé, preocupada porque me dejase en tal lugar sola. Pero, al igual de veloz que se había ido, volvió a aparecer, trayendo consigo lo que parecía ser un quinqué.

Mi corazón se hinchó de alegría al verla con el objeto en la mano, asegurándome así de saber dónde posaría los pies.

—Calma niña —pareció reñirme—. He vivido muchos años entre estas paredes y estoy orgullosa de decir que me sé el edificio de perfecta memoria pero, para mí consternación, tú no. —Apoyó la lámpara contra el principio de la barandilla de piedra y, sacando una caja de algún bolsillo escondido en su vestido, encendió una cerilla para pronto acercar la mecha a la zona central, consiguiendo ofrecer cierta luz a donde nos encontrábamos—. Mucho mejor.

Volviendo a tomar mi brazo vacío con el suyo comenzamos el ya seguro descenso por la escalera. Las sombras que se formaban dada la poca iluminación que ofrecía el artilugio hacían que cada esquina se viese de una forma mucho más sobrecogedora, provocándome cierto pavor.

Todo allí estaba decorado en verdes, rojos, dorados y diferentes blancos, como si en realidad se tratase de un palacio en vez de una ópera. Hermosas bóvedas decoraban los techos sobre nuestras cabezas; las paredes parecían brillar entre los diversos cuadros y detalles que había sobre ellas y gigantescas alfombras cubrían las relucientes baldosas del suelo. Dos pasillos que seguían recto daban al interior de lo que parecía ser la zona del escenario, ahogándose en las tinieblas. Nosotras, para mi desencanto, giramos de nuevo a la izquierda tras terminar de recorrer la escalinata, apartándonos de todo aquello e introduciéndonos entre los fuertes cimientos, donde los techos estaban pintados con increíbles dibujos, como si en algunos lugares se pudiese ver el cielo en vez de la fea piedra.

Todo me parecía irreal.

—Tendrás que aprender a recorrer el edificio —me distrajo la señora, girando el rostro levemente hacia el mío, expectante—. Meg podrá enseñarte, por lo menos para que aprendas a encontrar tu habitación sola.

—Por supuesto —la contesté todavía distraída por lo que estaba viendo—. ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

Me había escrito con Meggan Giry en varias ocasiones, en las cuales acabé deduciendo lo muy nerviosa que era y lo mucho que le encantaría hablar. Esperaba no equivocarme, deseando confraternizar con la locuaz mujer.

—Bastante bien, siempre ha sido alguien saludable. —Se encogió de hombros—. Quería haber venido en tu busca también, pero surgió un… leve problema y tenía que solucionarlo. —Nos paramos en seco—. ¿Ves ese camino hacia la derecha? —Asentí, dirigiendo la mirada entre los tabiques hacia donde me indicaba, siendo este el camino por el que habíamos venido, la zona paralela a la que nos movíamos, justo a nuestras espaldas—. Por ahí —prosiguió— se llega a los cuartos del personal, pero tú no vas a dormir allí por el momento. —Volvió a caminar—. Meg y yo vivimos en un pequeño apartamento casi a las afueras de la ópera que pega con el interior; un piso de nada con algo más de privacidad. —Su voz se había vuelto seria al tratar de explicarme en dónde iba a alojarme a partir de ahora—. Podría haber considerado hacerte residir en las habitaciones de las ratas de ballet o compartir habitación con las mujeres del coro pero… quería que tuvieses algo más individual, reservado.

En aquel momento solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos y el sonido de nuestras respiraciones casi al unísono.

Haciéndome girar de nuevo hacia la misma dirección, me indicó que volviese a bajar por una escalera, esta vez más pequeña y con menos detalles adornándola, casi ocultándose a la vista en la pared donde residían, además, varios bustos colocados en sus respectivos espacios.

—Esta es la zona de los decorados viejos, aquí no viene nadie, tal vez algún que otro enviado a por algún objeto en concreto, pero no bajan de buena gana —relataba mientras llegábamos a la sala.

Estaba llena de vestidos, telas de tul, zapatillas… Y un ligero frío húmedo me rozaba la piel. Pude ver unas lanzas, o al menos aquello era lo que parecían, junto a armaduras y escudos. Era como si nos hubiésemos metido en el estómago de Moby-Dick.

Curiosa ante el comentario acerca de que la gente no anhelaba visitar el sector, la interrogué:

—¿Qué hay de malo en este lugar? —pregunté de manera inexpresiva, parando nuestra caminata y mirando el cuarto con más detenimiento.

La señora parpadeó varias veces y pareció pensar en la respuesta más de lo debido; sin embargo, antes de contestar, simplemente se apartó de mí y rio.

—Nada en realidad; demasiado oscuro supongo o tal vez que a veces se han encontrado ratas en las zonas más profundas —volvió a reírse, relajando el ambiente—. No te estoy metiendo en el peor de los sitios, créeme. Confiaba en ella, pero no sabía hasta que punto podría abusar de aquello. Al observar mi cara debió de adivinar mis pensamientos—. Intenta probar, si no te gusta siempre puedes buscar una casa de alquiler o vivir con el resto del elenco —me ofreció como alternativa.

—Esto estará bien —la contesté, no queriendo ofender todo lo que me había conseguido—. Espero no encontrarme ninguna rata, al menos. —No quería asustarme por un triste mamífero hambriento.

Notando la burla volvió a reírse. Parecía demasiado risueña para como la recordaba y aquello me dejaba perpleja.

—Preferiría que me dejase algo de luz —murmuré mientras miraba alrededor y no vislumbraba ningún tipo de lámpara pegada a las paredes—, no suelo llevarme muy bien con la oscuridad.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. En los primeros días vendré yo, o mi hija, a por ti hasta aquí.

_Oh_, aquello sería todo un detalle.

—Es muy amable por vuestra parte. —Me incliné, agradecida de nuevo.

—Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, querida —dijo mientras movía la mano delante de su cuerpo, comenzando a caminar de nuevo hasta el final de la vieja habitación, parando frente a una puerta de un color caoba ennegrecido. La seguí con ademán vacilante—. Meg estará deseosa de mostrarte todos los escondrijos que tiene este laberinto.

Dejando la lámpara en una mesilla llena de telas oscuras, hurgó dentro de la faltriquera que colgaba de sus caderas y de allí sacó otra llave, en esta ocasión mucho más pequeña y de color oro. Decidida la introdujo en la clavija debajo del pomo y dándole tres vueltas abrió la puerta.

—Esta es tú habitación —declaró, volviendo a coger la lámpara e introduciéndose con ella en la nueva sala.

La escuché alentarme a que la acompañase, por lo que dando unos pasos en el lóbrego interior dejé caer el maletón contra el suelo, verdaderamente cansada de llevarlo; no era como si tuviese mucha ropa en realidad dentro de él, pero se había convertido en una gran molestia mientras paseábamos.

_Madame_ comenzó de forma rápida a moverse entre las paredes y de un momento a otro encendió lo que parecían ser lámparas de gas, tres en realidad, bien colocadas en tres de las cuatro paredes. Increíblemente, había espacio para una hoguera en una chimenea situada a los pies de una cama de ensueño.

Para mi sorpresa la habitación parecía haber salido de un cuento infantil de caballeros y damas en apuros aunque, tal vez, con una forma demasiado cuadrada. Las paredes eran de un color oscuro para mi pesar, no llegando al negro; no obstante, los muebles estaban en diferentes tipos de blanco brillante junto con detalles en color oro, siendo estos los pomos de los dos armarios y de una simple mesilla. La cama situada a la derecha de la entrada era individual pero mucho más larga de lo que jamás había visto, con un dosel y sábanas en colores rojos brillantes los cuales no dejaban ver el esqueleto de madera del lecho. Por lo menos cinco almohadas en ricos tonos y patrones extraños estaban dispersas sobre ella, dándole un aspecto de lo más encantador. Una gran pomposa alfombra de color madera se colocaba sobre el suelo, incitándome a descalzarme y probar con los dedos de los pies su suave apariencia.

Levantando la vista de su grandilocuencia advertí como en una de sus esquinas, en mitad casi de la habitación, se encontraba una pequeña mesa junto a una silla. Un increíble biombo en color blanco con flores azules dibujadas sobre él estaba colocado en la pared de nuestra izquierda, tapando lo que parecía ser otra puerta; y por último, y más destacable, era algún tipo de mueble enorme en la pared contraria a la entrada, junto al fogón, con una manta amarillenta encima, ocultándolo.

No pude evitar que una risa suave saliese de mis labios ante el aspecto de todo aquello; ¿de verdad la gente temía estar aquí?

Dándome la vuelta encontré a la señora distraída con una pequeña pila de madera al lado del hogar y pasando el dedo por encima del mismo, comprobando el polvo que había. Me aclaré la garganta, nerviosa por la creciente emoción dentro de mi pecho.

—No sé muy bien qué decir —exclamé mientras me colocaba frente a ella—. Esto es mucho más de lo que jamás haya imaginado. —Volví a reír, disfrutando desde hacía mucho tiempo de un poco de felicidad—. Esta habitación parece sacada de un cuento.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Se giró, devolviéndome la sonrisa y señalando a la chimenea—. Lo que deberías tener es, siempre que puedas, un fuego encendido. No es un lugar muy grande, pero al estar bajo suelo lo hace frío, así que tendrás que asegurarte el estar caliente.

Volvió su rostro hacía el biombo y caminando hasta su posición, lo apartó levemente para mostrarme aquella zona que tapaba.

—Este es el baño —me urgió mientras abría la puerta y se introducía dentro, encendiendo otra luz—. No me preguntes cómo pero a la bañera llega agua caliente, de modo que no tendrás que hervirla; pero el lavabo todavía funciona con una bomba de mano —me relataba mientras asomaba la cabeza en el interior y se me quedaba el aliento en el pecho tras estudiaba el lugar.

Volver a repetir que pertenecía a un cuento era simplemente un eufemismo, aquel aseo parecía más sacado desde uno de los más hermosos palacios, haciendo juego con la parte superior por la que habíamos entrado. Era, por supuesto, mucho más pequeño que el dormitorio y sin dudar, en vez de forma cuadrada, parecía más o menos rectangular.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con baldosas blancas y brillantes y una enorme bañera en la pared derecha ocupaba casi toda la zona, siendo muy prominente. Una mesilla se encontraba a su espalda con un plato lleno de jabones junto a un cuenco y, en la pared contraria, estaba una especie de armario bajo, cerca de la pila de color marfil la cual tenía un pequeño espejo en la parte superior y su respectiva bomba de mano a la derecha. Un retrete estaba colocado al final de la sala y en el suelo una alfombra de lo que parecía ser lana lo decoraba.

Era increíble que tuviesen este tipo de modernidades en aquel lugar tan profundo; en el conservatorio no podían permitirse el agua caliente en algunas zonas y aquí llegaba incluso a las esquinas más recónditas.

Escuché con poca atención la voz de la señora y la explicación en la que me indicaba dónde estaban las cosas o los suministros que me había traído, soñando con lo que se había convertido ahora mi vida. ¿Cómo había conseguido toda aquello si hacía solo una semana antes intentaron echarme a la calle por no poder pagar las rigurosas tasas de la escuela de música? Y de repente allí estaba, en una de las mejores óperas de París, viendo discutir a la mujer que me había introducido en todo aquello si debía guardar las toallas en un armario u en otro.

—No se preocupe —la detuve, intentando parecer atenta—. He vivido sola antes y sabré cómo ajustarme.

Me miró de arriba abajo, con un brillo extraño en su mirada azul, asintiendo varias veces.

—Te dejaré unos momentos para que te acomodes —dijo—. No sé qué hora puede ser, pero vendré a por ti antes de las ocho para la cena, ¿está claro? —me preguntó, en un tono firme de nuevo.

—Por supuesto —contesté, algo acobardada—. Estaré lista para entonces.

—Muy bien. —Saliendo del baño y apagando aquella luz se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a la salida—. Te dejaré la lámpara, y hay cerillas en la mesilla de noche —comentó mientras señalaba los objetos—. _¡Oh!_ Por supuesto, aquí tienes. —Me ofreció la llave con la que había abierto—. Dudo de que cualquier persona vaya a venir aquí pero, por si acaso, cierra la puerta. —De manera dubitativa soltó el elemento sobre mi mano y con pasos torpes se acercó lo suficiente a mí como para rodearme y dedicarme un abrazo rápido de nuevo—. Espero que esté todo a tu gusto.

—No podría pedir nada mejor.

Y tras haber dicho esas últimas palabras, me soltó y desapareció por la puerta cerrándola tras ella, siendo engullida por aquella oscuridad que decía conocer tan bien.

Dejé escapar una exhalación ante todas las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Estaba verdaderamente cansada y si no fuese por el mero hecho de ser educada, probablemente, aquella noche ni si quiera cenaría. Observando la llave que me había dado, estudié la extraña forma que tenía, algo así como una mariposa en la zona contraria a los dientes, pero estaba demasiado golpeada y abollada como para verdaderamente identificarlo. Decidí comprobar la cerradura, algo asustada también por si alguien se decidía bajar a molestarme; lo último que quería eran incidentes.

Acercándome a la puerta para introducirla, contemplé el pomo con fascinación dada su particular forma; se trataba de la mano estirada de una mujer, como esperando para ser cogida, un objeto verdaderamente extraño que me comenzaba a poner los pelos de punta. Podía imaginarme aquello moviéndose y haciéndome señas para que me acercase a ella en mitad de la noche.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y apoyé mi propia palma contra la fría de hierro.

La llave entraba perfectamente y tras abrir y cerrar un par de veces la puerta, la dejé puesta, no queriendo perderla; no sería buena idea el quedarme encerrada el primer día en una habitación tan alejada.

Decidí que era el momento de guardar las escasas pertenencias que tenía en sus respectivos sitios, así pues, tomando el maletón del suelo, lo coloqué en la ostentosa cama y abriéndolo saqué los pocos vestidos que llevaba, guardándolos en el armario más grande, bien estirados para evitar las arrugas. Las prendas interiores fueron a la pequeña cómoda y el otro par de zapatos que tenía a los pies de los vestidos. Algo que debía comprar con cierta urgencia era ropa, sin titubear, y en cuanto consiguiese el primer salario sería en donde lo gastaría, en gran medida. Con simplemente tres vestidos, incluyendo el que llevaba, no podía hacer mucho, y uno de ellos estaba tan harapiento que prefería no usarlo apenas. Probablemente también me compraría unas botas nuevas, e incluso podría adquirir unas medias mucho más finas de las que usaba en general para las estaciones más calurosas.

No pude evitar reírme ante mi repentino delirio; la felicidad me recorría el cuerpo a pesar de la fatiga, comenzando en los pies y terminando en la cabeza, consiguiendo que, desde hacía mucho tiempo, me sintiese necesitada en algún lugar. Tras la muerte de papá las cosas habían cambiado de manera muy dura y, al comenzar a escasear el dinero que heredé de él, había tenido que hacer muchos sacrificios. A pesar de ello, aquel empleo sería un descanso, o eso quería creer, por lo menos en lo que refería a lo económico.

Sacando el reloj del bolsillo me fijé en que era poco antes de las siete, teniendo así tiempo para contemplar más a fondo la sala.

Coloqué el resto del equipaje; los pocos objetos que había traído conmigo se trataban de unos jabones con olor a rosas y algo así como las frambuesas, un frasco de perfume fuerte casi a acabar, algunos peines, lazos y pasadores, un monedero con muy poco dinero en su interior, un libro en sueco sobre cuentos populares y pinturas que me había regalado mi padre cuando era pequeña, y el violín que le perteneció. Me habían ofrecido en varias ocasiones unas considerables sumas de dinero por aquel objeto, pero el valor sentimental que tenía para mí no lo podría superar nadie con varios francos de más, o al menos no había estado tan necesitada como para venderlo.

Lo dejé con cuidado sobre la mesa frente a la silla, con su respectivo arco. Si conseguía las monedas suficientes le compraría una hermosa funda de piel.

Apartándome, giré sobre mí misma para poder observar de nuevo la habitación, pareciéndome tan extraño que todo aquello se encontrase explícitamente allí, y dudando severamente de que Madame Giry hubiese sido la que lo hubiese decorado. Era demasiado lujoso...

Los ojos se me posaron de repente sobre la fea tela ambarina, la cual tapaba de mi visón aquel gran objeto. No sabía muy bien lo que esperar al acercarme pero, cuando levanté la mano y la bajé, lo menos que hubiese imaginado encontrar era mi rostro; en consecuencia con un grito dejé caer el manto y me llevé las manos a la boca, asustada por mi repentina visión.

Se trataba de un espejo.

Sintiéndome como una tonta apoyé las manos sobre mi pecho, intentando que el corazón volviese a sus pulsaciones normales.

Me miré de abajo a arriba en el reflejo; el vestido de color rosa pálido que vestía todavía se ceñía bien contra mi cuerpo, no estando muy estirado a causa de los lavados, pero la chaqueta de lana que llevaba era otro cantar; se trataba de lo más abrigado que tenía y los años que la había usado no pasaban en balde, viéndose deshilachada en algunos lugares y con el color blanco un poco ennegrecido.

Me pasé una mano por el rostro, examinando las oscuras ojeras que decoraban la parte baja de mis ojos y el cómo mi pelo marrón se había transformado en el lio que era el recogido que llevaba, dejando plena libertad a algunos de los rizos más rebeldes y brillantes.

Acercándome a donde había dejado los peines en el baño, tomé uno de ellos y comencé a soltar los mechones bien colocados para volver a ordenarlos en un fuerte moño.

Parándome de nuevo frente al gran espejo mientras soltaba los pasadores y los sujetaba con la boca, sintiendo el asqueroso sabor del metal en ella, pude observar en realidad lo hermoso que era; el marco que lo rodeaba era del mismo color oro que había en los muebles, sin embargo, la temática de este era una especie de enredadera que se trenzaba y daba vueltas. En la parte superior había unas máscaras, simbolismo claro sobre el drama y la comedia, mientras que abajo había tres rosas bien colocadas en el medio. Era sin dudarlo grandioso e increíblemente alto, llegando casi al techo de la habitación.

Continué pasando el peine por mi cabello, disfrutando de tenerlo suelto, pero pronto volví a meterlo en su acostumbrado revoltijo, intentando que quedase lo menos lioso posible y con un buen aspecto. 

Tras finalizar, aprovechando también los minutos que me quedaban hasta que alguien viniese, decidí asearme rápidamente, quedándome así fresca y limpia para la cena; pero para mi desgracia no fue suficiente con lo que distraerme y al acabar aún tenía más de media hora por delante.

Con cierta vacilación tomé el quinqué que todavía se encontraba encendido, y acercándome a la puerta, girando la llave y abriéndola por el pomo raro, salí a curiosear sobre los antiguos artilugios que ocupaban las estanterías o se apoyaban contra las paredes. Poniendo la luz frente a mí para poder ver mejor y dejando el paso abierto a mí espalda, observé con cuidado todas las cosas que había, desde lo que parecían ser faldas con flores atadas hasta maniquíes sin ningún tipo de ropa que les cubriese, e incluso pude identificar los escudos de dos familias: Capuleto y Montesco.

Dejé la linterna sobre una mesa llena de zapatillas muy coloridas, y verdaderamente feas, y me dispuse a buscar cualquier cosa que mereciese la pena entre tanto barullo de objetos. Algunos parecían pertenecer a actuaciones recientes, mientras que otros decorados estaban colocados de cierta forma contra los muros, cubiertos de polvo, dándome a entender el tiempo que debían llevar allí, esperando seguramente por volver al escenario.

Aquella sala era solo un poco más grande que la habitación contigua, con las mismas paredes frías de piedra, sin nada que las embelleciese, dándole un aspecto mucho más parecido al de una cueva.

Me percaté de una zona diferente al resto, cerca de la entrada que llevaba a mí cuarto. La piedra lisa se arrugaba y resalía de algún modo desde allí, tornándose porosa, dándole un aspecto bulboso por encima de mi cabeza.

La acaricié con la palma de la mano, notando lo helada que estaba.

Me encogí de hombros sin darle ninguna importancia; me encontraba a tres pisos bajo la verdadera belleza, no se podía pedir que todo fuese perfecto y menos aún una sala tan poco importante al parecer.

Intenté volver a prestar atención a los elementos que me rodeaban, deseando encontrar algo que poder meter allá adentro para ataviar, o buscando algo con lo que pasar el rato. Le pediría a Meg o a _Madame_ Giry algún libro o, tal vez, hilo y agujas con lo que bordar, hasta que tuviese dinero para poder comprarme las cosas de manera independiente.

**~)}O{(~**

Sintiéndome algo afligida, me rendí de examinar nada en particular y, tomando la única tela negra de satén, con un estampado de flores rojas y azules junto a los tallos en verde esmeralda que me había parecido en verdad hermosa, me introduje de nuevo en la fría habitación, cerrando la puerta con un suave golpe tras de mí, echando la mariposa, tal y como me había dicho la señora. Deposité el manto sobre la cama, sintiéndome de repente atraída por tumbarme en ella y conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba. Mas, muy a mi pesar, debía estar preparada para cuando llegasen, no queriendo formar una mala impresión.

Acercándome a la mesa de madera e intentando buscar otro pasatiempo, arrastré la silla a su lado y me senté. Unos finos cajones se encontraban bajo la misma y abriéndolos con curiosidad me sorprendió el encontrar papel en blanco en uno, un tintero cerrado en otro y la mejor pluma que había visto en toda mi vida en un tercero. Era larga, oscura y con la punta en un color plata brillante.

_“Podría ser perfectamente la que usa la muerte para apuntar a los fallecidos_” pensé de forma tétrica y con una mueca en los labios.

Saqué una hoja de papel y la coloqué sobre la superficie plana, suponiendo que no sería de mucha molestia el que tomase algunos apuntes en una de ellas. Sacándolo de igual forma, deposité el tintero y la pluma encima de la cuartilla, y abriendo el bote de metal con un suave _click_, hundí la punta de su compañera, arrastrándola por el borde del recipiente para suavizar la tinta y quitar la sobrante. Empezando por la primera palabra me paré en seco; las letras que escribí eran de un color rojo oscuro, casi negro.

Hice una mueca. Podrían ser verdaderamente los papeles que usaba la muerte allá abajo, en una sala hermosa por debajo del lugar del nacimiento de la música.

Meneé la cabeza; no debía pensar aquellas cosas macabras si quería dormir por la noche.

Comencé haciendo algunos garabatos en el papel, sin saber muy bien lo que en realidad quería apuntar, mas pronto pensé en lo que necesitaría si mi estancia se iba a prolongar, así que me decidí a redactar una lista:

_ Cosas necesarias _ _,_

_Dos nuevos vestidos, uno con telas gruesas y otro con telas más finas/Dos camisas y una falda larga_

_Capa o chaquetón_

_Zapatos_

_Hilo y aguja (para enmendar)_

_ Cosas menos necesarias _ _,_

_Perfume_

_Medias finas_

_Enaguas_

_Un corsé_

_Algún libro (podría tomar alguno prestado también)_

Aquello sería lo único que necesitase en un primer momento, o al menos lo que recordaba en aquel instante. Probablemente para un inicio no requeriría nada más, aunque esperaba que parte de lo que cobrase —según sabia a fin de mes— pudiesen dármelo por adelantado. Aún no teniendo que pagar ningún tipo de alquiler por alojarme, la comida sería imposible ganármela de ninguna otra manera y solo me quedaban unos pocos francos para subsistir de forma pésima.

Dejé la pluma y coloqué la cabeza entre las manos sobre la mesa. Requería aquel empleo con total necesidad, y a pesar de que estaba segura que _Madame_ Giry no me dejaría en la calle, como algunos ya habían intentado, tampoco quería ser una carga pesada contra ella; después de todo era una especie de desconocida para mí.

Consiguiendo sobresaltarme, unos golpes resonaron en la puerta. Abrí los ojos y me dirigí hacia ella, arrastrando la silla al levantarme, sin saber muy bien quién podría encontrarse al otro lado. Volví a sacar el reloj, observando que solo eran las ocho y menos cuarto pasadas.

Mi corazón martilleaba dentro del pecho.

—¿Christine? —preguntó una voz femenina—. ¿Estás ahí?

Soltando el aire que había quedado atrapado en mis pulmones corrí el pequeño estrecho que me separaba de la puerta y girando la llave y el pomo la abrí, dejando al descubierto a una pequeña chica rubia, que sujetaba un farol frente a su cara con una sonrisa creciente en ella. Sus ojos de repente se posaron en el interior y en mi figura y sus delicados labios tomaron una forma redondeada.

—_Oh_ —murmuró, volviéndose su expresión afligida—. Tal vez te haya molestado, ¡no era mi intención! —Al intentar excusarla ella continuó—. Solo que mamá me obligó a ayudar a un viejo amigo, a pesar de que la dije que podría ir ella y yo mostrarte la ópera, pero a veces es tan dictadora que…

—No pasa nada —conseguí pararla en esta ocasión, observando a sus ojos adquirir un brillo alegre y la sonrisa regresar a sus labios—. Supongo que debes de ser Meg. —No me equivoqué al pensar que sería una mujer charlatana.

Abrí la puerta en su totalidad y la invité al interior, agradecida por un poco más de compañía.

—Exacto —se rio, pasando tras de mí y cerrándola a su espalda con un golpe más fuerte de lo debido.

Me miró con los labios contraídos pero ignoré el impacto.

La indiqué que tomase asiento donde más le gustase, sentándome yo en la cama, encima del manto que había encontrado. Ella, a pesar de mi ofrecimiento, giró sobre sí misma, paseando su mirada curiosa por la sala elegantemente amueblada.

—No está mal, ¿verdad? —me preguntó mientras dejaba el farol en el suelo y se sentaba junto a él en la pomposa alfombra, de una forma delicada y grácil, mirándome de nuevo casi sin pestañear.

—Si te refieres a la habitación, no, no lo está —me burlé mientras me apoyaba contra el poste de madera pulida de la cama, apartando con suavidad el dosel—. Pero he de confesar que el exterior deja mucho que desear —bromeé, señalando con la mano el lugar por donde había venido.

—Deberías de ver algunas de habitaciones de la ópera, entonces _esa_ te parecerá una de las pocas casi perfectas —se había reído también, provocándome otra carcajada sincera.

La chica delante de mí parecía alguien fácil con quien conversar. Sus ojos eran del mismo color azul profundo que los de su madre, pero tenía el pelo de un rubio brillante, atado con una cinta clara en la nuca, cubriéndole hasta la espaldilla. Llevaba un vestido verde con volantes, que se arrugaban en ciertos lugares de forma extraña por haberse sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Su piel era de un color rosa brillante, y en su cara tenía las primeras arrugas que le concedían su sonrisa, dejándole las mejillas llenas de hoyuelos.

Después de un cómodo silencio, donde aprovechó para volver a mirar a su alrededor, continuó hablando.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría estar aquí mucho tiempo? —terminó por cuestionarme—. Trabajando en la ópera, quiero decir.

—Por supuesto —contesté de manera rápida—. No es como si tuviese algo mejor fuera y no volvería al conservatorio de todas formas.

—Un conservatorio… —Me miró con rostro soñador—. Siempre quise ir a uno, al igual que _maman_, pero fue ella quién me enseñó a bailar desde que era pequeña, así que pronto me concedió un puesto aquí junto a las demás bailarinas que instruía. —Parpadeé sorprendida, habiendo olvidado la ocupación de la señora en aquel lugar—. Pero no te preocupes —continuó ella sin notar mi sorpresa—, mientras sepas cantar lo más mínimo podrás estar aquí, da igual de dónde hayas venido. Mamá parece que nació con la ópera, por ello tiene bastante importancia lo que dice, además de llevar el cuerpo de ballet.

—Es una suerte —admití contenta con el papel que tenía allí la señora, pensando en lo beneficioso que me podría ser.

La chica se removió algo inquieta y, acercándose hasta mis pies, me susurró.

—Igualmente, se lleva bien con el Fantasma.

Esperó mi respuesta con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Intentas asustarme? —la pregunté mientras me erguía, un poco ofendida también por su anterior comentario al suponer que sabía solo lo _mínimo_ sobre canto.

—No, no —se rio, levantándose del suelo de un salto y sentándose a mi lado en la cama, haciendo que esta cediese ante el peso añadido—. Se supone que un fantasma habita el edificio, pero no molesta a los que le hacen caso. —Miró de lado a lado—. Pero… yo que tú no saldría por las noches de aquí. —Pareció advertirme.

—Vaya —fue lo único que pude decir, no creyéndome demasiado aquel cuento.

—No te preocupes —volvió a repetir, suponiendo que me había acobardado—. Es solo una historia. —Asentí con la cabeza, no muy segura de si decirle que su espectro me daba igual—. Ya verás como pronto te acostumbras a todo esto, además, el puesto en el coro lo tienes asegurado. Estos tontos gerentes que llevan la ópera no se molestan en hacer apenas audiciones.

—Estoy segura de que estará todo bien —aprecié sus intentos por animarme, verdaderamente satisfecha por comenzar una nueva rutina con la que distraerme.

La rubia a mi lado —un manojo de nervios que no podía estar quieto— volvió a alzarse, dirigiéndose en esta ocasión hacía la chimenea.

—Vamos a encender esto antes de irnos —habló, más para ella que para mí—. Así se irá calentando la sala, que por cierto ¡está helada!

Se frotó los brazos mientras se agachaba frente a la pila de madera y tomando algunos troncos y periódicos los soltó en la hoguera apagada.

Sin que me preguntase, me estiré encima de la cama, para poder llegar al cajón de la mesilla pegado a la cabeza donde la señora me había dicho que estaban las cerillas, abriéndolo y encontrándome algo más que eso; varias velas de colores blancos y amarillos, junto con un plato de metal donde colocarlas y encima de este varias cajas de lo que buscaba.

Tomando lo que necesitaba y cerrándolo de nuevo me levanté y lo deposité sobre la mano de Meg ya extendida. Con suavidad, sacó un fósforo y frotándolo contra la lija intentó prender uno de los periódicos, consiguiéndolo al tercer intento.

—Mucho mejor. Cuando vuelvas no estará tan frío —declaró mientras se erguía y me miraba con expresión orgullosa. Mis mejores esfuerzos por sonreírla fallaron miserablemente, pero aprecié que no hiciese ningún comentario—. Vamos —me apresuró, dejando la cajetilla en su lugar—. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. No sé qué hora debe ser, pero me jugaría el cuello a que las ocho —dijo con la casi misma expresión que su madre.

—Sí, no es bueno hacer esperar —la repliqué—. ¿Me acompañarás luego hasta aquí? —pregunté, dudando de si llevarme mi propia luz por si me hacían regresar sola a pesar de lo que antes había hablado con la mujer.

—Por supuesto —contestó ofendida—. No creo que consigas aprenderte el camino, y menos aún sin apenas luz. —La observé tomar el farol del suelo y alargar su brazo para que lo enredase contra el mío—. Vamos —me indicó, mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa radiante.

—Vamos —la dije agarrando su brazo y sonriéndola lo mejor que pude mientras salíamos de la habitación de ensueño, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con la llave y apagar las luces.

Sería muy fácil hacer amistad con Meg Giry.


	2. Chapter 2

**La música en el alma**

** Capítulo 2: ** ** Acogida**

Continuación,

Lunes, 2 de mayo de 1870 

Recorrimos el camino por el que había llegado hasta mi nueva habitación, parándonos cuando Meg quería hacer hincapié en alguna desagradable estatuilla, alfombra mal estirada sobre el suelo, o por el simple y mero hecho de elevar la voz en la sala para que pudiese apreciar la acústica.

En aquel momento me había reído al oírla gritar mientras intentaba taparla la boca con la mano que no tenía atada a su brazo; ella se había reído también, soltando carcajadas de satisfacción contra mi palma por el intento de callarla.

—Dios mío —volví a quejarme entre risotadas, apretándome la tripa ya dolorida—. ¡Van a pensar que estás loca!

—Es lo que pasa cuando trabajas aquí —se burló ella—. ¡Pronto perderás la cabeza! —gritó de nuevo.

—¡Calla! —bramé—. Lo que menos quiero es que alguien nos vea así —la reñí, intentando contenerla.

—Un poco tarde, señoritas.

Una fuerte pero suave voz sonó a nuestra espalda. Los pasos que la acompañaban eran rápidos y silenciosos. Al darnos la vuelta vimos a _Madame_ Giry sin ningún tipo de artilugio que diese luz con ella, avanzando hacia nosotras, parándose enfrente, apoyando las manos sobre las caderas con ojos brillantes.

—Quiero suponer que mi hija fue a por ti, ¿me equivoco? —me preguntó directamente, consiguiendo ponerme nerviosa al verla mirarme de aquella manera tan airada.

—No, seño…

Antes de que pudiese continuar, Meg me paró.

—Por supuesto que fui a por ella, mamá. Y como dijiste, a las ocho para cenar —replicó, haciendo una reverencia y tirando de mi brazo levemente contra el suyo.

La mujer pestañeó en varias ocasiones, dirigiendo la mirada crispada entre Meg y yo. Acabó por liberar un suspiro y dejar caer los brazos y hombros.

—Me habíais preocupado. No sabía dónde estabais ninguna de las dos. —Agaché la cabeza, sintiendo aflicción por alarmarla—. Y mucha más preocupación por ti Christine que por mi hija. Tú no sabes cómo moverte por el centro todavía.

—Pensé que habrías enviado a Meg, de lo contrario hubiese esperado —me disculpé lo mejor que pude.

Meneó las manos con ansiedad frente a ella y, sin decir nada, nos rodeó por la izquierda, con pasos diminutos y rápidos, para continuar el camino hacia su vivienda, colocándose la primera de nosotras.

—No es ningún problema; debí suponer que esto pasaría.

—La próxima vez no me obligues ir a hablar con ese maldito hombre enfurruñado, así esto no volverá a ocurrir —gruñó la rubia a mi lado.

Observé cómo la señora levantaba el rostro por encima del hombro, haciendo que la trenza se moviese del medio de su espalda, dedicándole a su hija una mirada entrecerrada. Para su pesar, Meg arrugó la nariz y frunció los labios, poniendo cara de burla.

Sin decir nada más por el momento, y habiendo levantado mi curiosidad por aquel hombre con el cual la chica a mi lado había… discutido, nos movimos sin que apenas me diese cuenta por la zona donde _Madame_ Giry señaló con anterioridad que se encontraban las habitaciones de los demás trabajadores de la ópera y, continuando recto, llegamos al corredor que daba paso a un gran pasillo separándose en tres lados diferentes.

—La izquierda es donde residen los hombres y la derecha las mujeres —me indicó Meg, señalando con la mano de la que colgaba el farol, sin parar de andar—. Si sigues recto llegaras a la cocina y el comedor, pero antes hay otro pasillo con unas escalerillas, el cual nos deja frente a la puerta de nuestro hogar —terminó canturreando la frase.

—Te recomendaría que no fueses a la zona de la izquierda, querida —me instruyó la mujer que se mantenía varios pasos delante de nosotras—. Por lo general no solemos tener problemas con los hombres que aquí residen, sin embargo hay uno por el que no tengo ningún tipo de aprecio —acabó murmurando, dando un bufido al que su hija contestó con una risita.

—Es un tramoyista, viejo y feo. —Volvió a reírse, callando en cuanto su madre se volvió para mirarla—. Le reconocerás pronto cuando le veas y, si tienes el suficiente sentido común, no te acercarás a él —susurró esta vez en un tono de voz más bajo, solo para que yo lo oyese.

Antoinette gruñó algo, parecido a una blasfemia, pero nunca me atrevería a preguntarle lo que dijo; así pues, haciendo oídos sordos, seguimos nuestra ruta.

Tal y como me habían dicho cruzamos el corredor que separaba a los varones de las damas; al final pude apreciar también dos puertas enormes de piedra blanca, suponiendo que serían las del mencionado comedor. Nos paramos a medio camino y subiendo unos escalones situados en la pared izquierda nos topamos con la puerta que daba a la vivienda de mis conocidas.

_Madame_ Giry abrió el paso para nosotras, introduciéndonos en lo que parecía ser un salón, con las luces encendidas y un fuego crepitando en la chimenea. No se podía decir que fuese la casa de mis sueños, pero el poder tener una vivienda acoplada a la zona donde trabajabas ya era una envidia. Un sofá considerable colocado frente a la chimenea y a una mesita de café era lo que condecoraba el centro de la sala, siendo esta pintada en colores vivos, como el naranja y el amarillo. Una mesa más grande estaba situada a un lado, pegada junto a una gran ventana con cortinas blancas, que dejaban entrever la noche en París.

Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho al mirar aquel lugar, sintiendo celos porque tuviesen algo así, un lugar donde poder vivir y llamar hogar; algo que yo no había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Dame tu chaqueta —me instruyó Meg dejando el farol sobre una mesita y estirando las manos para que se la entregase.

—_Merci_.

Había olvidado por completo que la llevaba puesta.

_Madame_ Giry desapareció tras una puerta a lo que parecía ser la cocina, diciéndonos que pronto estaría la cena.

Llamó mi atención una estantería colocada contra la pared, repleta de libros junto con algunas baratijas y, colgados a su lado, unos cuadros sobre lo que parecía ser la ciudad de París desde lo alto y un bosque esmeralda con un río cruzando la tierra. Eran unos lienzos hermosos, muy probablemente difíciles de dibujar; había en ellos detalles casi imperceptibles, consiguiendo que fuesen aún más complejos a simple vista. En sus esquinas derechas, el artista había firmado con una E.

—¿Bonitos, verdad? —habló Meg, atrapándome desprevenida. Había depositado mi chaqueta en un perchero y se encontraba a solo un paso tras de mí.

—_Uhmm…_ Sí. —Giré la cabeza, con varias cuestiones rondándome la mente—. ¿Qué lugar es ese? —la pregunté, levantando un dedo y señalando el maravilloso cuadro verde—. Sé que el otro es París pero este… ¿o está simplemente sacado de la imaginación del pintor?

—Es el Sena, cerca de aquí —me decía mientras pasaba un dedo por la pintura ya seca. Señalando el otro lienzo, continuó—. Ese esta dibujado desde los tejados de la ópera.

Mi boca cayó abierta.

—¿Quién lo ha pintado?

—No sé. —Pareció titubear mientras se encogía de hombros—. Ya estaban aquí cuando nací.

Apartándose de mi espalda se dirigió al centro de la sala.

—Ya veo… —murmuré, girando la cabeza hacia la estantería a su lado, mirando los títulos de las obras que había colocados sin un orden aparente. Algunos como Madame Bovary o El Conde de Montecristo ya los había leído, no obstante, otros títulos se me escapaban, tal y como por ejemplo: La Educación Sentimental.

Hice una mueca, no encontrando ninguno que me llamase verdaderamente la atención a pesar de lo coloridos que eran todos.

—¡Ven Christine! —me llamó la joven, correteando de repente hacia otra puerta, totalmente opuesta a donde se había metido su madre—. Te enseñaré mi habitación —canturreó contenta.

Atravesando un pasillo donde se encontraban también los aposentos de la señora, otro para invitados y un aseo, llegamos a lo que era su cuarto; una pequeña sala con una cama a un lado, un armario, un escritorio y una mecedora apoyada contra la ventana. Era ciertamente pequeño, pero nada desalentador.

Algunos vestidos de ballet estaban colocados sobre el lecho y varias zapatillas tiradas de mala forma en el suelo, lo que consiguió sacarme una sonrisa.

Meg animada por mi aparente buen estado de ánimo comenzó a preguntarme acerca de lo que había vivido en el conservatorio; cosas como cuántas asignaturas teníamos, cuánto tiempo ensayábamos, o si había representado alguna vez. Eran preguntas fáciles a las que contestar, pero se fueron tornando más privadas e incluso incómodas algunas de ellas.

—¿Había chicos allí? —continuó con la inspección, mientras me empujaba hasta sentarme junto a ella en la cama, sobre las faldas de tul y seda.

—Sí —la respondí sin rodeos—. Pero estábamos separados.

Hizo un mohín.

—Alguno sería guapo…

Me encogí de hombros; nunca había prestado mucha atención a aquellos niños.

—Muy pocos. —No pude evitar dejar escapar una risa. En verdad solo tres hombres me habían llamado la atención en el conservatorio y, tristemente, me había enamorado en realidad de sus voces.

—¿Alguno de ellos te cortejó? —me preguntó tenaz.

Parpadeé atónita, por la claridad de la pregunta y lo directa que había sido. Sus ojos se dispararon abiertos tras no contestar tan de seguido, comenzando a dar pequeños saltos en la cama, emocionada al parecer.

Noté como un calor me cubría las mejillas y el cuello.

—No, no, no. —La tomé de los hombros, parando el zarandeo—. No te confundas —la regañé—. Ninguno de esos hombres lo intentó, créeme. —Haciendo un puchero bajó la mirada—. ¿Y tú? —la interrogué yo ahora, intentando así dejar de ser el centro de atención—. ¿Hay algún apuesto galán que te haya enamorado? —me burlé con cierta malicia.

La ópera no era como la cárcel que había sido el centro de música y seguramente conocería a muchas más personas que yo; sin embargo, para mi desdén, negó con la cabeza.

—No. —Se encogió de hombros—. Todavía no ha llamado el amor a mi puerta. —Apoyó una mano sobre sus labios y se acercó más a mí—. Pero que sepas que aquí hay hombres muy guapos, ¡al igual que feos y repulsivos! —Se tapó la boca para aguantar una risa y yo hice lo mismo, sintiéndome como una verdadera cría la cual hablaba de cosas absurdas—. Además, no sé ni si quiera si llegaré a encontrar algún día un marido, deberían presentarse ante mamá y, te lo aseguro, no es una mujer fácil —me declaró mientras se tumbaba boca arriba en la cama.

—No tengas prisa todavía —la animé—. ¿Tienes la misma edad que yo, verdad?

—_Oui._ —Estiró un brazo arriba y lo movió, haciendo que la tela de la manga le bajase hasta el codo—. Diecinueve maravillosos años. —Siguió agitando la extremidad como si se tratase de un discurso airado lo poco que tenía que decir.

Me incliné un poco más sobre ella.

—No somos tan mayores.

—Algunas de mis amigas ya se han casado. —Depositó el brazo sobre su cara—. Y yo aún no he tenido ni si quiera un pretendiente.

—Si te consuela, yo tampoco —intenté animarla de nuevo.

Nunca había tenido ningún cortejo dado que mi vida había sido un caos desde que cumplí los quince años, o incluso antes. Padre había caído enfermo, obligándome a acompañarle en todo instante, no teniendo tiempo de socializar y, antes de aquello, estábamos demasiado ocupados con los viajes que hacíamos, no parando casi nunca en ciudades más de dos días seguidos. Al fallecer había entrado en el conservatorio de música de Paris, pero aquello no fue lo que pensaba, convirtiéndome en una persona mustia e irritable. Esperaba que, al menos, mientras me quedase en la ópera mejorase, o probablemente moriría antes de los treinta por algún arrebato.

Meg me miró de arriba abajo y, levantándose de un salto, salió de la cama dando palmadas.

—¡Podremos acudir a las galas juntas! —chilló.

—¿Galas?

—Sí, al estrenar una gran producción suelen terminar la noche con una fiesta para felicitar a los del elenco junto con la orquesta y coro —me explicó sobreexcitada—. ¡Tú y yo iremos juntas! —Volvió a aplaudir, quedándose quieta de repente, tornándose su rostro mustio—. Solo si tú quieres, por supuesto.

Al menos tenía la consideración de preguntarme.

—Claro —me reí mientras observaba sus ojos brillar de nuevo. Sería, seguramente, divertido el ir a aquellas fiestas.

Madame Giry llamó a comer en aquel instante con voz prominente, de modo que, dejando en la habitación las conversaciones habladas, nos encaminamos a la mesa ya puesta. Un rico olor llenaba la sala, siendo este soltado por lo que parecía ser un delicioso estofado de verduras y carne colocado en los platos. Tenía que admitir que hacia bastante tiempo que no comía un alimento decente, prefiriéndome saltar aquellas cosas en el conservatorio, no estando de humor en ningún momento para soportar en gran medida a mis compañeros, sobre todo a partir del momento que decidieron avisarme de que debía marchar del centro.

Sentándonos las tres en la mesa, mostré a la señora lo satisfecha que estaba con todo lo que me había conseguido, siendo aún más de lo que esperaba, agradeciéndoselo repetidamente. Sin problema alguno hundí el cubierto en la comida, e introduciéndomelo en la boca, disfruté de cada cucharada como si se tratase de la última que fuese a aprobar. Noté como ella se alegraba de verme comer con tanto ímpetu, ofreciéndome más si quería.

Nos introducimos en una fácil conversación, sobretodo guiada por Meg, quien tenía coloquio para todas; comenzó relatándome los cambios que habían ocurrido recientemente en la ópera.

—Hace ya al menos seis meses de eso —la corrigió su madre, mientras se metía un pedazo de pan entre los labios, sin mirar a su hija quien movía la cuchara con desdén dentro del plato.

—Eso da igual —gruñó, centrando toda su atención en mí—. Para nuestra… desgracia, el antiguo gerente decidió abandonar —relataba—, tomando así el mando dos nuevos hombres, a los cuales no se les da muy bien.

—¡Meg! —la amonestó de nuevo.

La joven simplemente se encogió de hombros, tomando lentamente más cucharadas del guiso.

—No me equivoco —se enfrentó.

Yo preferí mantenerme al margen, sin saber muy bien qué opinar todavía, no habiendo conocido a ninguno.

—Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer no es de nuestro asunto —rechistó su madre.

—Mientras nos den los francos por los que trabajamos… —afirmó, consiguiendo que el rostro de la señora se volviese un poco más rojo.

Una risa escapó de mis labios, haciendo que las dos mujeres me mirasen.

—Estoy segura que no serán tan horribles —intenté defenderles desde mi ignorancia.

_Madame_ rodó los ojos a un lado y Meg simplemente se carcajeó.

—Se llaman Armand Moncharmin y Firmin Richard —se explicó—. El señor Moncharmin sabe más sobre espectáculos, pero lo que realmente les importa es el dinero. —La señora en esta ocasión no dijo nada, comiendo simplemente con el rostro cabizbajo—. Hay una diva: la señora Carlotta Giudicelli, a la cual mantienen. —Parpadeé sorprendida. ¿Podrían permitirse aquellas pérdidas de dinero en realidad? —. Es cierto que muchas personas vienen a verla cantar, pero no es la única fuente de ingresos que tienen. —Golpeó con el cubierto el interior ya vacío y reluciente de su plato—. Exige tanto esa mujer: tiene un camerino para ella sola, asiste cuando le beneficia a los ensayos, ¡e incluso en alguna ocasión hemos llegado a estrenar sin que se supiera del todo el papel a representar! —terminó enfurecida.

_Madame_ Giry había mencionado algo parecido mientras me enseñaba el camino a mi nueva habitación, pero no me atreví a preguntar si se refería a la misma persona.

—Querida —la llamó su madre mientras la chica rubia seguía diciendo algún que otro comentario en voz más baja—. La señora Carlotta no es alguien muy deseado por el resto de trabajadores, pronto lo notarás, Christine. Sin embargo, que eso no te impida hacer amistad con ella si ese es tu deseo.

Meg dio un grito ahogado.

—Mamá, ¿te has vuelto loca? —Cogió mi mano izquierda y la zarandeó—. Christine sabrá con quien no juntarse y tan pronto la conozca la verá con los mismos ojos de odio que nosotros.

—Eso suena demasiado… exagerado —contesté, apartando la mano de su toque, sin querer ofenderla verdaderamente—. No debería enjuiciar a quien todavía no conozco.

—Si has visto moverse alguna vez a un pavo real, comprobaras que es lo mismo que hace ella encima del escenario —me dijo, agitándose molesta en su asiento—. ¡Y encima la pagan y consienten!

Antoinette meneó la cabeza, exhalando el aliento y riendo en cierta medida. Arrastrando la silla se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger objetos sobre mesa, fielmente seguida por nosotras.

**~)}O{(~**

Tras ayudar a la señora a limpiar y ordenar la cocina y el salón, acabamos por sentarnos frente al fuego, con los estómagos a rebosar. Meg y su madre se encontraban discutiendo acerca de las clases de ballet, o más bien Meg discutía y la señora simplemente aguantaba su palabrería.

Otra ola de celos nació en mi pecho, extendiéndose todo lo largo que era mi ser; echaba en falta aquel tipo de conversaciones con mi padre, la facilidad de estar rodeada en un lugar cómodo junto con aquel al que llamar familia; eran cosas las cuales había perdido hacía varios años y que no volvería a recuperar.

Intenté concentrarme en lo que hablaban, escuchando a medias la conversación.

Con un suspiro miré con desasosiego un viejo reloj colgado contra una de las paredes, sorprendida de que fuesen casi las nueve y media.

—Debería marcharme ya —las interrumpí.

Los ojos de ambas se abrieron de par en par, dejándome claro a la vista el parentesco genealógico que compartían.

Madame Giry observó también el reloj a su lado, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Será lo mejor, sí. —Se levantó con cuidado, seguida por su hija. Me miró de pies a cabeza al erguirme delante de ellas, pareciendo ciertamente incómoda—. Christine, no he tenido oportunidad de preguntarte pero… —Mi corazón saltó de repente, sin saber muy bien lo que intentaba decirme—. ¿Necesitas dinero? Para este mes al menos.

Todo el buen humor que me quedaba de aquella maravillosa noche cayó a mis pies, sintiéndome avergonzada.

Meg tenía una expresión de sorpresa y asombro a la vez mientras dirigía la vista entre su madre y yo.

—Quería haber hablado sobre esto, supongo… —farfullé, sin saber muy bien cómo reconocer que no tendría ni si quiera el dinero suficiente para comer de forma decente hasta que me pagasen—. Pensé que… —Titubeé en un primer momento—. Ciertamente no tengo mucho, por lo que había pensado que, tal vez, los gerentes podrían adelantarme algo del sueldo —concluí—. Suponiendo que les guste mi rendimiento.

Un silencio incómodo atravesó la sala, haciendo que un sudor frío me bajase por la espalda.

Madame Giry se llevó una mano a los labios y, con actitud pensativa, me respondió.

—Podrías intentar hablar con ellos, por supuesto —musitó, al parecer más para ella que para mí—. Pero, apoyando en cierta medida lo que dijo Meg con anterioridad, solo les importa el dinero, así que no sé verdaderamente cuál sería su respuesta.

—¿De verdad son así? —preguntó la chica a su espalda, haciendo que la señora se encogiese de hombros—. Increíble…

—No lo sé. —Bajando la mano que tocaba su boca, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Lo mejor será que yo te deje algo, y cuando cobres el primer mes me lo devuelvas.

Meg frunció las cejas y apartó la mirada sin decir nada.

—No quiero ser una molestia —susurré miserablemente—. Tal vez pueda hablar con los señores…

—No digas sandeces —me detuvo, algo a lo que me estaba comenzando a acostumbrar—. Mañana por la mañana te llevaré el dinero. No será mucho, solo lo suficiente.

Asentí con la cabeza, no sabiendo muy bien lo qué decir.

Meg seguía tras la espalda de su madre, dirigiendo en esta ocasión la vista al suelo, haciendo que algunos mechones de pelo rubio que se habían soltado de su recogido le rozasen las mejillas.

—Está bien.

Me di la vuelta, llegando al perchero donde se encontraba mi chaqueta colgada, verdaderamente incómoda a causa de toda aquella inesperada situación.

—Mañana me acompañarás hasta que los gerentes lleguen a la ópera —continuó—. Los bailarines comienzan antes sus ensayos, a las seis y media de la mañana, los coristas a las ocho —me hizo saber—. A no ser que se diga lo contrario, por supuesto.

—Que suele ser casi siempre —habló Meg, quien ya se encontraba encendiendo el farol que había dejado contra la mesilla, mucho más animada y con el rostro brillante de nuevo.

—Estaré lista a las seis.

Estiré con cuidado la chaqueta sobre mis hombros, intentando parecer lo más decente posible con aquel viejo trapo.

—Muy bien. —Andamos las hasta la puerta. —Yo me quedo aquí, Meggan te acompañará.

Observé como la mencionada inclinaba la cabeza a un lado y hacía una expresión rara, sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Pero, Christine —llamó mi atención de nuevo.

—¿_Madame_?

—No salgas por la noche de tu habitación.

Arrugué la frente ante aquello, escuchando las casi mismas palabras que me había dicho antes su hija, quien se tapó la mano con la boca, aguantando una risotada.

La miré de arriba abajo por el rabillo del ojo.

—_Mmm…_ Sí, claro, por supuesto —contesté mientras veía como la muchacha que me acompañaría comenzaba a bajar el pequeño grupo de escaleras que daban al pasillo, intentando acallar su repentina y absurda felicidad.

—En este lugar nunca pasa nada, pero te encuentras en la planta baja, sola, y lo que no quiero es tener sustos innecesarios, ¿comprendiste? —me explicó apoyándose en la puerta para cerrarla.

—No habrá sustos innecesarios. —Con pasos lentos bajé la escalera, dándome la vuelta para despedirme—. Que pase buena noche.

—Descansa, querida.

Me sonrió levemente antes de encerrarse dentro con un suave _click _y dejarme rodeada de oscuridad.

—Vamos, Christine —apremió Meg, quien se encontraba ya a varios pies por delante.

En un trote rápido me uní a ella, colocándome a su derecha. En esta ocasión fuimos casi en silencio, solo siendo acompañadas por los aullidos del viento que se colaba por los ventanales y por el sonido de nuestra marcha lenta sobre las baldosas.

Una parte de mí deseaba que llegase ya la mañana para poder afrontar los nuevos retos que me había impuesto, pero la otra, siendo esta de mayor medida, me hacía tener el corazón en un puño, apretándolo por cada minuto que pasaba, llena de temor al fracaso.

Me alegraba el reconocer ciertas zonas de la laberíntica ópera, llegando a deducir que si probablemente me dejasen en la escalera principal, podría llegar con cierta facilidad a mi habitación; o al menos aquello creía.

Nunca había sido muy elocuente, pero al comenzar a notar un poco de incomodidad al no hablar con mi acompañante, fui yo quien rompió el silencio en el cual ella parecía estar de forma placentera.

—¿Mañana me enseñarás el resto del edificio? —pregunté a la mujer a mí lado, consiguiendo hacerla parpadear de manera distraída y que me apuntase con la luz que daba la lámpara en su mano.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó presta. Se rio para sí misma—. Verás como pronto podrás recorrerlo de arriba a abajo.

—Eso espero… —afirmé con la cabeza.

Una pregunta que me había estado rondando la mente en algunas ocasiones durante la cena volvió a hacer presión.

—Tú…, ¿tú crees que este sitio es seguro? —la cuestioné, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

No sabía verdaderamente el por qué _Madame_ Giry me había dicho que no saliese de la habitación; tal vez simplemente por el hecho de no perderme o encontrarme con alguien no deseado, como había mencionado, pero…, igualmente me hacía inquietar. A mi mente volaba la idea de que algún graciosillo se colase en mi aposento y bromease acerca de ser aquel fantasma del que la muchacha me había hablado, algo lo cual no me hacía ni una pizca de gracia. No esperaba que me ocurriese nada malo en realidad, pero los nervios que tenía acumulados comenzaban a hacerme mella, dudando por todo y temiendo por nada.

La sentí acercarse más a mí, en cierta medida, percibiendo el sonido de nuestros vestidos al rozarse juntos. La miré, levantando las cejas, esperando una respuesta.

—Christine, ¿estás asustada?

Al notar que me había calado, o al menos eso supuse, decidí cambiar la dirección del asunto.

—No por mi habitación, en realidad —exhalé rendida—. Temo más a lo que ocurrirá mañana —declaré mientras bajábamos la oscura escalera que llegaba a la puerta de mi aposento—. No sé qué esperar —musité, enseñándola otra parte diferente de mis actuales miedos—. ¿Y si no valgo para esto?

—Por supuesto que valdrás, vienes del conservatorio de París, no es como si allí dejasen entrar a cualquiera—. Hice una mueca; probablemente dejarían pasar a cualquiera con dinero—. Además, mamá confía en ti, y créeme, confía en _muy poca_ gente —se rio mientras paraba frente a la puerta y esperaba que la abriese.

Tras un giro y un crujido por parte de la madera, entré al interior, prendiendo una de las lámparas de gas que pude ver gracias a la luz que ofrecía la chimenea. Me alegraba el que la hubiese encendido antes de marchar, consiguiendo que la sala se encontrase a una temperatura ideal.

Repentinamente percibí un olor a especias, el cual me llenó las fosas nasales; era un aroma que no había olido con anterioridad, consiguiendo que frunciese el ceño ante el rico y desconocido almizcle.

—Será mejor que suba entonces —me avisó la chica a mis espaldas—. Mañana empezaremos temprano y ya es bastante tarde.

—Sí, sí. —Me acerqué a ella—. Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad.

—No se las merece —dijo con una sonrisa—. Verás como este sitio no está tan mal —exclamó, moviendo los ojos por el interior—. Que tengas buena noche e intenta dormir un poco —me consejo—. Todo irá bien —intentó animarme por última vez.

—Eso haré.

Tras darse la vuelta y verla subir los escalones por los que habíamos bajado, cerré la puerta echando la llave. Corriendo me dispuse a encender el resto de lámparas, no sintiéndome muy segura en la oscuridad lóbrega de la habitación.

Aquel olor rodeaba todo el cuarto, dejando un rico aroma allá a donde iba, haciéndome sentir extrañeza. Cuando había bajado aquí unas horas antes, ningún olor en especial parecía residir en la zona. ¿Tal vez fuese la madera…?

Me encogí de hombros, dejándolo pasar.

Respirando un par de veces me introduje en el baño, lista para cambiarme al camisón de noche y prepararme para acostarme de una vez por todas en la grandiosa cama a descansar.

Mientras me soltaba el pelo y lo volvía a recoger en una trenza miraba desde el espejo la enorme bañera a mis espaldas, mordiéndome el labio deseosa de probarla, pero aquello tendría que esperar hasta la mañana; cuanto más tardase en dormir peor sería el despertarme, y ya iba con bastante retraso; al levantarme disfrutaría de ella, me podría prometer aquello.

Con una sonrisa terminé, y con movimientos torpes comencé a quitarme el vestido, dejándolo a mis pies tras desabrochar el último botón. Cogiéndolo y apagando la luz del aseo corrí a la habitación con el fuego, notando como la temperatura cambiaba, agarrándose a mi piel un delicioso y cómodo calor.

Dejando a mi paso la prenda sobre la silla al lado del escritorio, me acerqué al armario donde había guardado la ropa más intima y, abriéndolo, tomé lo que era mi camisón para dormir, sintiendo el suave tacto de la tela en mis dedos. Era de un algodón fino, con una abertura en el pecho que llegaba hasta el ombligo, decorada por una banda con forma ondulada, y con varios botones para poder cerrarse.

Quitándome la camisola que llevaba sobre los hombros, miré de perfil mi reflejo en el impresionante espejo; era yo la que se reflejaba en él, pero no pude evitar un mal presentimiento al verme allí, sin nada que me cubriese desde las caderas hasta los hombros.

Apartando la mirada, apreté con fuerza la ropa en mis manos y me colé tras el biombo, sintiéndome en aquel momento absurda por el repentino temor que había sentido tras verme en el dichoso objeto. Moví la cabeza con desagrado y seguí desnudándome, desatando los zapatos y desenganchando las medias para arrastrarlas a lo largo de las piernas, dejando mis pies descalzos, teniendo que apoyarlos sobre el helado suelo de piedra.

Lo más veloz que pude terminé por colocarme el camisón desde el cuello hasta debajo de las rodillas, estirando también las mangas sobre mis antebrazos y, colgando el resto de mi vestimenta en el biombo, me moví hasta la cama, disfrutando entonces de la suave tela que era la alfombra entre los dedos de los pies, haciéndome cosquillas.

Sentándome sobre las mantas, noté como se hundían ante mi peso, prometiéndome crear un nido cuando entrase. Recordé entonces el cómo los camastros del conservatorio no me habían parecido tan malos en un primer momento. Nunca había sido alguien exigente en lo que se trataba sobre dónde dormir; tras haber viajado durante varios años, descansando a veces en los suelos de los bosques, no era como si me fuese a quejar por un lugar un poco más cómodo, pero el interior de aquella cama podría ser una mismísima nube esponjosa.

Me reí y salté un par de veces contra ella, sintiendo como la trenza a mi espalda me golpeaba la carne.

Volví a levantarme a apagar las lámparas de gas en las paredes, dejando solo la luz que ofrecía la chimenea al final del lecho.

Brevemente volví a mirar aquel espejo en la pared, con la poca iluminación que ahora me rodeaba. La sábana ambarina todavía se encontraba en el suelo desde que la había quitado, por lo que recogiéndola y doblándola lo mejor que pude, la coloqué a los pies de la cama, donde ahora estaba también el manto de flores negro que había encontrado con anterioridad.

Volví a mirar aquel cristal, sintiéndome totalmente fuera de lugar; aquella era la primera noche de muchas, o al menos eso quería creer. Una mujer se paraba en medio de la habitación, con los labios a medio fruncir y la expresión aparentemente tensa. Intentó relajar su postura, logrando que la arruga en el medio de su frente fruncida desapareciese.

Al menos había conseguido algo.

—Poco a poco, Christine —me dije, intentando animarme.

Pasé una mano por el vidrio frente a mí, sintiendo lo frío que estaba en realidad. Tuve que abrí los ojos de par en par al notar una suave brisa colarse… desde él. Al apartar la mano perdía todo rastro de esta, pero al volverla a pegar allí continuaba.

Acerqué un poco más el rostro, intentando ver de dónde demonios provenía, mirándolo de arriba abajo, escrutando su forma, siéndome revelado que se encontraba incrustado contra la pared; el marco se hundía en la roca y el cristal del espejo estaba desnivelado en comparación con ese borde de color oro.

Dando un paso atrás volví a mirarlo en toda su grandiosidad, sin saber muy bien qué pensar.

Moviéndome a un lado intenté apoyarme en el marco; tenía que ser una especie de puerta que llevase a otra estancia, aquella corriente debía proceder de algún sitio. Con todas mis fuerzas intenté moverlo, incluido el cristal, dejando únicamente huellas sobre este y una sensación de pesadez tras el absurdo esfuerzo; era como intentar mover la pared. Volví a colocar la mano sobre el vidrio, notando como la corriente seguía en su lugar.

Suspirando y con mi mente revolviéndose me senté sobre la cama.

¿Me estaba volviendo loca acaso? ¿Y si era solamente un agujero tapado con aquello? Si verdaderamente importase _Madame_ Giry me habría avisado.

Destensando los hombros intenté decirme que no importaba, por lo que aparté las mantas y sabanas de la cama y tirando algunos almohadones al suelo, me introduje en ella, contenta de notar la suave tela contra mi piel enroscarse y comenzar a calentarme los dedos de los pies, ya helados por rozarlos contra las zonas sin alfombra del suelo.

Miré con cierto desasosiego aquel horrible objeto que reflejaba la habitación; las máscaras que lo adornaban parecían reírse de mí, con sus eternas caras de burla.

Dándome la vuelta, y dejándole a mi espalda, me relajé, intentado conciliar el sueño con el sonido de la madera crepitando en el interior de la chimenea.


	3. Chapter 3

**La música en el alma**

** Capítulo 3: ** ** Presentaciones**

Martes, 3 de mayo de 1870

Me desvelé en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la noche, sintiendo consternación al ver las manecillas del reloj sobre la mesita acercarse lentamente a la hora que debía levantarme. Poco después de que diesen las cinco me incorporé, sintiéndome mal descansada y mareada por las vueltas que había dado; a pesar de la increíble cama que tenía para dormir, mi conciencia no se había mantenido tranquila, consiguiendo acelerarme el corazón en sueños que no recordaba, logrando despertarme.

Apartando las sabanas de mi cintura me puse en pie, estirando los músculos agarrotados y bostezando con un suave gruñido.

Recogí ropa limpia, decidiendo ponerme en aquella ocasión el vestido azul menos harapiento para estar más o menos presentable. La emoción volvió a recorrerme mientras dejaba las prendas sobre la pila seca del baño y me miraba en el espejito; el poco color rosado que obtuve ayer había desaparecido y las ojeras bajo mis ojos empeoraron, tornándose de un horrible color amoratado; mi pelo se encontraba hecho un lio, sobresaliendo los rizos de donde los había atado.

Exhalé el aliento al darme la vuelta, observando la gran bañera frente a mí. Con decisión me acerqué a ella y comencé a llenarla de agua caliente, tal y como me había dicho la señora. Los tubos por donde transcurría el líquido sonaban de una forma extraña, junto a lo que parecía ser un terrible temblor. Pasé los dedos bajo el grifo que expulsaba el fluido hirviendo, sonriendo en cierta medida por tener aquel maravilloso privilegio.

Deprisa me sujeté el pelo a la coronilla lo mejor que pude, decidiendo que me lo lavaría por la tarde o noche. Cogí las pomposas toallas de un armarito oscuro en aquella misma sala y, colocándolas al lado de la mesita con el plato lleno de jabones y el cuenco, me desnudé, introduciéndome rápidamente en la tina, consiguiendo que tiritase hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbró a la diferencia maravillosa de temperatura. Me obligué a relajarme contra la porcelana, estirando los miembros bajo el agua y chapoteando ligeramente; ojalá y tales lujos se encontrasen siempre allá donde fuera.

Sintiéndome cada vez más dichosa, tomé una de las pastillas a mi espalda y comencé a lavarme, apreciando el rico aroma a rosas que desprendía el jabón.

Siempre había disfrutado del perfume que ofrecían las flores; se sentía como algo limpio, puro e incluso podría aludir al olor como hermoso, dejándome con una sensación afable en el cuerpo. El lis sería siempre mi brote favorito, brillando con sus pétalos color rojo en los mejores jardines y bosques, dejando una rica fragancia a quien lo recogía.

Recordaba a padre relatarme, en uno de los viajes a Francia, una historia sobre cómo dicha flor se había convertido en importante para todos los caballeros de la época. Según la leyenda, el rey Clodoveo siguió a una cierva asustada a través de las orillas de un río, de camino a su batalla contra el rey de Aquitania. Llegando a la orilla opuesta, Clodoveo tomó un pequeño lis silvestre y lo colocó en su casco como símbolo de su victoria en un futuro, tornándose así el emblema de muchos de los escudos que ahora llevaban los más poderosos en el país.

A causa de mi temprana edad cuando me contó la historia, había estado más interesada en el animal salvaje que en la leyenda en particular, obteniendo ciertas burlas por parte de mi progenitor.

_—__Tan distraída… —_me había dicho en más de una ocasión, con su profunda voz.

Era algo que echaba de menos.

Tras dejar de soñar, enjuagarme y depositar el jabón de nuevo con los demás, permití que el agua desapareciese a mí alrededor, encontrándome desnuda tras su marcha. Tomé una de las mullidas toallas arropándome enseguida con ella, temblando; la habitación se encontraba rodeada de un espeso vaho a causa de la temperatura reciente del agua, habiéndose colado incluso en el dormitorio al dejar la puerta abierta.

Me senté entumecida en el borde, esperando a que mi cuerpo se recompusiese por el contraste del calor y el frío, viendo cómo la humareda desaparecía con cierta pesadez y lentitud. Dejé pasear la mirada de nuevo por la sala, apreciando los pequeños detalles; algunas de las baldosas del suelo que no se encontraban cubiertas por la alfombra, mostraban trípticos azules en cada una de sus esquinas, transformándose en círculos decorativos al unirse entre ellas; se parecían a las flores de la mampara de fuera, pero eran de una forma mucho más enrevesada y complicada. Distinguí, además, la decoración en la parte exterior de la bañera al rozarla con los dedos, siendo esta una talla directamente en el mármol. Se trataba de unas líneas onduladas desde el lado izquierdo al derecho, dejándome suponer que intentaba imitar las olas de los ríos o mares.

Tras levantarme con el cuerpo en gran medida seco, dejé la toalla colgada en el biombo de madera para que se secase; cogí la ropa y comencé a vestirme, saliendo del aseo de vez en cuando a por algún artilugio que necesitase o para comprobar el tiempo que me quedaba.

Decidí colocar una cinta de raso blanco en lo alto del recogido que había conseguido hacer con los húmedos rizos castaños, y unté un poco de maquillaje —el cual _sustraje _a una de las niñas del conservatorio— sobre mi cara, centrándome en aclarar las horribles ojeras bajo los ojos.

La ropa se me había pegado de una forma repelente a la piel a casusa de la odiosa humedad; por ello, habiendo terminado y esperado a que viniese alguna de mis acompañantes a buscarme, abrí la puerta que daba a la sala con los decorados, guardando la pequeña y ya conocida llave en uno de los bolsillos del vestido.

Notando como la luz de la chimenea comenzaba a apagarse, volví a introducir papeles y algunos troncos en ella, bastante contenta de que se hubiese mantenido toda la noche encendida; si me hubiese despertado rodeada por oscuridad no sabría muy bien qué habría hecho. Todavía no conocía al detalle la sala donde comenzaba a residir.

Terminé por hacer la cama, intentando dejar todo como estaba la noche anterior; teniendo que recoger del suelo las dos telas que había colocado a mis pies, las que al parecer debí de tirar mientras dormía.

Volviendo a mirar el relojito, vi que se trataba de las seis menos cinco, y mi corazón volvió a latir desigual por la emoción. A pesar de ser una persona fácil, con un carácter en general amigable y nada exaltado, siempre me había costado el dar primeros pasos hacia la gente, prefiriendo rodearme con personas que ya conocía. Desgraciadamente ahora los únicos socios que tenía eran a _Madame_ Giry y a su hija Meg, no queriendo incluir a una chica del centro de música con la que seguiría manteniendo correspondencia, por lo que debía estar preparada a hacer nuevos compañeros.

Escuché entonces a alguien bajar los escalones del exterior, llevando a su paso una enorme claridad ofrecida por una vela; la mencionada _Madame_ Giry, con un bastón en su otra mano caminaba a mi encuentro, vestida en esta ocasión de negro y con el pelo recogido en lo que parecía ser un moño por encima de la nuca. Su expresión seria se tornó en una sonrisa al verme salir por la puerta a recibirla.

—_Madame_ —la llamé, esperando en el oscuro arco.

—Buenos días, Christine. —Cerrando el espacio entre nosotras percibí como su mirada echaba un vistazo al interior de la habitación—. ¿Dormiste bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí —mentí en primer lugar—. Bueno, no muy bien en realidad, pero creo que fue la incertidumbre por lo que hoy me espera.

—No debes preocuparte —me aseguró, convencida al parecer—. Meg me dijo ayer que parecías nerviosa, pero te aseguro que nada saldrá mal.

Asentí con la cabeza, deseando comenzar cuanto antes a moverme por las plantas superiores.

—_Oh_, por cierto. —Acercando la mano del bastón a su cadera, sacó un pequeño saco con unas tiras negras, encerrando lo que fuera que contuviese—. Este es tu dinero. —Abrí los ojos con sorpresa—. Ahí hay seiscientos veinte francos; creo que con esto deberías tener suficiente hasta final de mes.

Dirigí la mirada entre la bolsa marrón y el rostro de la mujer delante de mí, tomándola rápidamente, no queriendo hacer ningún tipo de ofensa a su amabilidad.

—Gr-gracias —la contesté, entrando de nuevo para colocar aquello en el cajón donde había guardado el monedero con los pocos francos que todavía me quedaban.

—Llévate unos cuantos, vamos a desayunar antes de ensayar —me ordenó, habiendo pasando a la sala tras de mí—. Y también el quinqué —lo señaló—. Encontraremos algún lugar para dejarlo escondido, así cuando bajes no tendrás que hacerlo a oscuras.

Mencionando algunas palabras de acuerdo, hice todo lo que me dijo antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla, subiendo una planta más arriba. El sol había emergido ya, dado que un brillo anaranjado se dejaba ver en algunas zonas de la ópera, alegrando la visión de las estatuas. Todo era mucho más hermoso con luz, permitiéndome apreciar así los verdaderos rasgos y formas extrañas que moldeaban todo aquello. Me deslumbraba al pensar quién podría haber diseñado todo lo que me estaba rodeando, y quién habría pagado lo suficiente para hacerlo.

La señora me mostró, tras un busto de una cara la cual no reconocí y bastante fea a mi parecer, el lugar idóneo para dejar el quinqué y la vela que había traído, pidiendo amablemente que le recordase después de llevársela consigo a su hogar.

Atravesamos los mismos pasillos que la noche pasada, solo que los murmullos y golpes de las pisadas de personas resonaban por doquier, dándole un aspecto vivo al edificio. Pude ver las primeras caras de los que allí trabajaban, siendo de edades muy diferentes; una era una bailarina, de tal vez dieciséis años, con el pelo corto suelto y con expresión nerviosa; pasó a nuestro lado a una velocidad rapidísima, dando los buenos días a _Madame_ Giry. Otro, a diferencia de la joven, era un hombre mayor, con barba y pelo muy rizado y casi gris, quien nos hizo parar.

—¿Ha encontrado a alguien para suplir a su hija, Antoinette? —se rio el viejo con voz áspera.

Me moví incómoda, sintiéndome vigilada por el hombre sonriente; la señora sin embargo rio también.

—No tendré esa suerte —volvió a reírse—. Ella es Christine Daaé, quiero introducirla en el coro.

Hizo un gesto con su mano en mi dirección.

—Buenos días, _monsieur_ —le saludé, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Sus ojos castaños se convirtieron, por poco, en líneas mientras me miraba; la piel de su cara, o lo que se podía apreciar de ella, era de un color rosado oscuro, dándome la impresión de que estuviese acalorado.

—Este es el jefe de los tramoyistas, querida —explicó mi interlocutora.

—Ese soy yo, _mademoiselle_. —Una sonrisa bastante repelente pareció estirarse bajo su barba—. Para servir y ayudar. —Se inclinó hacia delante y procuré poner una cara más agraciada, intentado que no notase mi verdadero malestar y desasosiego—. Estoy seguro de que te darán el puesto, joven —me animó.

—Eso espero.

Tras una rápida despedida y cruzar varios metros más, llegamos a la zona del comedor, abriendo las pesadas puertas para introducirnos dentro, siendo golpeadas por el delicioso aroma de la comida recién hecha. En la sala debía haber unas diez u once personas, cada una con su respectivo desayuno; sus caras se giraron al verme entrar con la mujer del bastón, quien lo golpeaba contra el suelo al andar, haciendo un ruido sordo.

Una Meg saltarina se acercó a nosotras, alejándose de un grupo de bailarinas, todas vestidas de la misma forma y, abrazándome, me deseó buenos días.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —me preguntó contenta.

—No demasiado mal —la contesté—. Aunque espero dormir esta noche mejor. —Se rio con despreocupación, obligándome a sonreír a mí también por su aparente felicidad—. ¿Siempre eres así? —tuve que cuestionarla—. Tanta vivacidad, quiero decir, incluso tan temprano.

—Sí, hija, sí —me contestó su madre antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, indicándome después que comprásemos algo para comer.

Varios dulces se extendían frente a nosotras, consiguiendo que me costase elegir entre unos u otros, decidiéndome al final por unas pastas simples, pidiendo además unos vasos de leche y café, colocándonos en una mesa para devorar lo que habíamos comprado.

—Sé que no estás aquí por esto —comenzó la señora mientras dejábamos el comedor a nuestras espaldas, seguidas por Meg—. Pero me gustaría que vieses el cómo funcionan _aquí_ las cosas, al menos de las que yo me hago cargo.

Asentí con la cabeza, en silencio.

El movimiento dentro de la ópera había aumentado de nuevo; en esta ocasión nos cruzamos con varias personas que corrían de un lado para otro, e incluso la que era la amante de ballet regañó a dos ratas, las cuales al parecer, iban tardías a los calentamientos para sus ensayos.

Meg intentó pasar desapercibida, bajando la cabeza mientras las reñía.

—También va por ti, Meggan.

La joven hizo una mueca.

—No me llames así. —Arrugó la nariz—. Además, no te preocupes, llegaré justo a tiempo con la maestra.

Dando pequeños saltos se colocó delante de su madre, quien intentó golpearle las piernas con su bastón de madera.

Saliendo del corredor giramos a la derecha, introduciéndonos en la zona del escenario y butacas más bajas; estas estaban forradas con lo que parecía ser una tela suave a la vista, de un color rojo oscuro; los brazos tenían tapizados de cuero negro y brillante. Vi delante de Meg el gran escenario, con las cortinas de terciopelo recogidas a cada lado, gracias a unas grandes cuerdas de color oro con borlas pomposas en sus extremos. La zona donde se colocaría probablemente la orquesta y el coro estaba a los pies de este, llena de sillas, artilugios de metal donde apoyar las partituras y algunas hojas dispersas.

Un conjunto de bailarinas que se encontraban agrupadas en el suelo, esperando al parecer por la señora que llevaba el bastón, se levantaron para reunirse con Meg, quien se subió al estrado de un salto y comenzó una charla animada tras ser rodeada por ellas. Todas iban vestidas con los respectivos tutús de tul blanco hasta debajo de las rodillas, junto al maillot, unas medias y las zapatillas de ballet. Se movían como pequeñas aves, riendo y hablando de un lado para otro mientras ascendíamos por la escalera para llegar a donde se encontraban.

_Madame_ Giry habló con voz fuerte y todas corrieron a la zona interior del escenario, donde se podían ver los decorados a medio colgar, con cuerdas y sacos a sus alrededores. Caminando tras el telón derecho, observé una pared llena de espejos junto a una barra larga, la cual me llegaría probablemente a la altura de la cintura. Todas las niñas se colocaron en línea y, apoyando sus piernecitas y brazos sobre la dicha barra de madera, comenzaron a recitar lo que debían de ser los estiramientos.

Miré con asombro cómo se inclinaban y retorcían, consiguiendo hacer cosas que yo probablemente nunca podría lograr; se colocaban en las puntas de los dedos de los pies, ganando altura entre ellas y pareciendo así delicadas palomas blancas.

Mi corazón se aceleró de envidia, preguntándome el por qué no había tomado yo clases de ballet.

Me moví incómoda entorno a la señora, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o esperar de todo aquello.

Noté como algunas de las niñas me miraban con curiosidad, ninguna abriendo la boca para cuestionar, solo para canturrear aquel recital que debían de conocer de forma metódica.

Mirando el gran espejo, al continuar con la inspección de sus ágiles movimientos, observé mi reflejo; podría ser perfectamente un espíritu risueño que se encontrase en aquel momento disfrutando de un ensayo. _Madame_ Giry estaba a mi lado, golpeando el suelo con el bastón de forma rítmica, con su traje negro y pelo bien recogido; tenía cierto aire de poderío y, si fuese la primera vez que la viese, estaría más que acobardada de presentarme ante ella. Por el contrario yo era una lívida sombra azul a su lado, con el vestido llegando casi hasta el suelo, de forma más o menos pomposa y el pelo retorcido en lo que se suponía debía ser un moño, apreciándose los rizos que comenzaban a escapar de su prisión; mi piel, no obstante, había vuelto a adquirir un tono rosado, trayendo consigo una tenue sonrisa a mis labios a pesar de todo.

—Te ves muy bien en ese vestido, Christine —habló, sacándome de la ensoñación donde me había inducido, haciendo que apartase la vista del gran espejo y las bailarinas.

—Gracias —murmuré enseguida, mirando lo que llevaba puesto, como si de repente hubiese desaparecido. Los cumplidos y yo nunca habíamos sido grandes amigos.

—¿Qué te parece esto? —me preguntó, señalando con una mano a sus espaldas, la zona oscurecida de asientos que se podía ver desde allí.

Dándome la vuelta me fijé con más cuidado en esta ocasión; por encima de todas las butacas que cruzamos se encontraban dos plantas más altas llena de las mismas, y en el lado derecho, aunque supuse que sería en paralelo, tres pisos de palcos decorados en ricos colores oro y rojos, dándole el aspecto de una rica mansión. Hubo dos filas en particular que me llamaron la atención, siendo las más cercanas al escenario; eran mucho más privadas, teniendo gruesas paredes para separar unos de otros; el borde exterior estaba esculpido con caras y escudos en colores beige; cada uno parecía tener su propia temática, algunos con rostros entristecidos y otros de sorpresa, junto a emblemas que no reconocía.

Desde mi posición se podían apreciar las luces que les iluminaban desde las afueras, dejando que entrase la claridad por las puertas abiertas; mas, en uno, aquella apertura estaba cerrada, dejándolo completamente a oscuras.

—Es increíble —acabé por admitir.

—Tardaron quince años en construirlo —me explicó mientras continuaba con los repetidos golpes.

—He de reconocer que sé poco acerca de la construcción, pero quiero suponer que fue bastante tiempo.

Volví a acercarme a ella, advirtiendo como su boca dejaba entrever una sonrisa.

—Son bastantes años, querida. —Se giró hacia mí, prestándome total atención—. Pero probablemente no encontraras dentro de Francia una ópera tan sugestiva como esta.

—Estoy segura de que no —coincidí.

Volviendo a girarse hacia sus pupilas, me indicó que me moviese por donde quisiese, insinuándome que no fuese una molestia, así que acercándome a lo que parecían ser los decorados de alguna actuación a realizar, me senté sobre lo que se suponía que era una mesa alta, dejando que mis pies colgasen de la misma.

Escuché más o menos cómo la maestra daba órdenes y consejos a las mujeres, las que se movían de un lado para otro, haciendo resonar el suelo con sus pies. Conté que debían de ser veinte muchachas, desde la edad de quince años hasta al menos pasados los veinte. Una de ellas llamó mi atención más que el resto; debía de ser la mayor de todas, con el pelo negro, recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Su figura y movimientos podían compararse con los de un cisne, dejando ascuas de envidia en mi corazón. Pude escuchar que la habían denominado como Sorelli, no diciendo el primer nombre en ningún momento. Supuse que se trataba de la bailarina más importante, pero incluso con la magnificencia que desprendía, en sus ojos verdes brillaba algo así como la compasión, intentando ayudar a sus compañeras.

Esperaba que las personas que formasen el coro fuesen de aquella misma forma, sin ningún tipo de obstáculo al tratar entre ellos.

Con movimientos nerviosos saqué aquel relojito de plata que llevaba conmigo en casi todo momento, viendo la hora, sorprendiéndome de que faltasen diez minutos para las ocho. Las entrañas se me revolvieron inquietas en el interior y un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda. Guardando el artilugio de nuevo en su lugar, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, intentando mantener la calma.

Volviendo a escrutar mí alrededor, me reprendí por no haber rezado la noche anterior a mi padre para que me diese fuerzas y suerte en aquel afán. A pesar de ello, esperaba que se encontrase conmigo en cada momento, apoyándome en las decisiones que tomase, ya fuesen tanto buenas como malas.

Escuché entonces como varias personas entraban charlando a la sala donde se encontraba el escenario; unas voces masculinas, aparentemente, protestando en voz baja.

—Christine —clamó la señora, indicándome con la mano que me acercase a ella.

De un salto me bajé de la mesa y con pocos pasos crucé el espacio que nos separaba. Tomó mi brazo en el suyo y me condujo a la mitad del escenario, pudiendo ver a aquellos dos hombres acercarse por el pasillo.

—_Monsieur_ Moncharmin, _monsieur_ Richard —les llamó. Ante su mención los caballeros levantaron los rostros hacia nosotras. Sentí a Meg se colocarse a mi otro lado, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa cuando la miré, intentando infundirme valor—. Esta es Christine Daaé, la mujer de la cual les hablé —se aclaró.

Los hombres delante de nosotras redujeron el paso ligeramente al subir por las escaleras, no diciendo nada.

Eran ciertamente pintorescos; uno de ellos con el pelo marrón bien peinado hacia atrás, mientras que el otro simplemente lo llevaba blanquecino y rizado, sin ningún tipo de orden. Unas barbas bien cuidadas les decoraban parte de la cara, dándoles el aspecto de gente verdaderamente importante.

—_Oui, oui_ —murmuró el de pelo blanco, acercándose con pasos fuertes y resonantes, seguido por su compañero.

—Estos son Armand Moncharmin —me presentó la señora, indicando con el dedo al primer hombre de menos estatura—, y Firmin Richard, los gerentes de la Ópera Popular —terminó esta, señalando al varón de pelo castaño tras el bajito.

—Es un placer, señorita Daaé —dijo Firmin mientras me tomaba de la mano suelta y me besaba en los nudillos—. Siempre es bueno recibir voces nuevas.

—Estoy seguro que el señor Onetto sabrá apreciar sus cualidades —mencionó el señor Armand, dirigiendo una mirada ligeramente peculiar a su compañero.

Deduje que el hombre recién nombrado sería, probablemente, el director de coro, o al menos eso quería creer. ¿A quién si no le importarían mis _cualidades_?

Comenzaron a entrar en aquel instante más personas a la estancia, seguramente integrantes del coro, con charlas animadas, introduciéndose a recoger los papeles caídos en la zona donde supuse, sin equivocarme, que debían colocarse. Los gerentes siguieron caminando a lo largo del tablado, haciendo comentarios crípticos acerca de cómo se encontraban las cosas, tras el creciente murmullo. _Madame_ Giry me soltó del brazo con un suave apretón, siguiendo el camino de los dos hombres, siendo remplazada rápidamente por su hija a mi lado.

—Ven, te presentaré a mis compañeras —Se acercó a mi oreja, susurrando—. No todas merecen la pena, por lo que solo te presentaré a las que me caen verdaderamente bien.

Rodé los ojos. No todo podía ser perfección y armonía al parecer.

Un grupo de jóvenes se amontonaron delante de mí, con sonrisas en sus labios y las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del ejercicio que acababan de realizar.

Me presentó en primer lugar a la que había escuchado como Sorelli, siendo su nombre Odette; parecía contenta de conocerme, comentando lo poco que había hablado Antoinette Giry sobre mí y lo mucho que dijo, por el contrario, su hija.

La segunda en decirme su nombre fue Emilie Bourden, una chica con unos rasgos afilados y expresión malhumorada bastante sugerentes.

Meg tarareó el nombre de tres más, siendo estas Amélie y Monique Aubriot, dos hermanas con el pelo de un color rojizo brillante, y de Gisèle Mérimée, pareciendo esta la más joven del grupo.

Probablemente no recordaría sus nombres, y sus caras, en cuanto pasase un par de horas, pero todas ellas me dieron ánimos y alientos para el aparente enfrentamiento que tendría con el maestro de coro.

—Es un placer conoceros a todas —las dije entre habladurías—. Con tantas buenas palabras como decís, estoy segura de que me aceptarán —me congratulé, creyéndolas.

Una niña que se encontraba en el fondo junto a dos más comentó entonces, levantando la voz entre todas, comenzando a negar todo lo anterior.

—No deberías hablar tan rápido —dijo la joven, haciendo que varias cabezas se girasen hacia el tono cortante de su voz. Tenía los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con una pose poco más que fardona—. Quien debe preocuparte es el que maneja todo esto.

Pestañeé sorprendida.

—Pensé que esos dos hombres a los que me han presentado como los gerentes eran los jefes.

No pude evitar una risa al ver cambiar su expresión a una mucho más tensa. Rápidamente se acercó a donde nos encontrábamos el resto de bailarinas y yo. Antes de que llegase Meg me habló al odio.

—Esa es Hélène Le Burn —me explicó—. Odia a todo el mundo, así que tú no vas a ser menos. —Giré la cabeza para ver sus ojos azules brillar con un centelleo perverso—. Se lleva bien con la diva, por cierto.

—Maravilloso —susurré, dirigiendo la vista de nuevo a la chica que se encontraba en un corto espacio frente a mí.

—¿No te han hablado de _él_? —Inclinó el rostro a un lado, con expresión fisgona.

—Es obvio que no.

—El Fantasma —murmuró en un tono más bajo, levantando las cejas y colocando una sonrisa estúpida en sus finos labios—. Él es el verdadero director de la ópera.

Miré a Meg, la cual me observaba con expresión indiferente. No pude contener una risita; ¿estaban todos locos en realidad?

—Lamento decirte que no creo en fantasmas o espectros, para tu gran desánimo —volví a reírme.

Las chicas que nos habían rodeado, incluyendo a las nuevas presentadas, dirigían las miradas entre mi interlocutora y yo, quien había adquirido de forma más profunda un aspecto de enfado.

—Veremos cuando le conozcas —me amenazó.

—¿Qué se supone que va a hacerme? Es un fantasma, como bien dices…

Apartándome del lado de Meg, me acerqué más a la chica que intentaba intimidarme.

—No va a hacer nada —intervino Sorelli, tomándome del brazo repentinamente, evitando que me juntase más a la chica—. Es cosa suya si creé o no creé en ese tipo de leyendas, Hélène —la riñó la más mayor.

Murmurando algo que no conseguí escuchar, volvió a su posición anterior.

Bufé, claramente frustrada.

—No te preocupes Christine —me dijo la mujer que mantenía todavía mi brazo, con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Estoy segura que, haya fantasma o no, todo el mundo estará encantado contigo.

Asentí, sin saber muy bien qué decir a eso.

Nos percatamos en aquel momento de la marcha fuerte de un hombre regordete bajando por el pasillo. La sala se había atiborrado con más personas, estando colocadas ya en su posición para cantar; era un coro grande, de al menos cuarenta integrantes.

—_Bongiorno_ —saludó mientras subía al escenario tras ver a los gerentes junto a _Madame_ Giry allí arriba.

Nos apartamos de su camino; sus pasos parecían inestables, como si se fuese a caer en cualquier momento.

—¿No ensayáis, hermosas damas? —preguntó al grupo de bailarinas con un fuerte acento italiano. Iba en un traje negro, mostrando solo algo de color gracias a su camisa blanca.

—Vivimos para ensayar —se quejó una.

Varias a su alrededor se rieron, consiguiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su maestra, quien al parecer había escuchado.

—Antoinette Giry —saludó este—. Nunca apreciaran lo mucho que hace usted por ellas —dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la besaba los nudillos.

Aquello no pareció agradar a la señora, levantando una ceja ante su acto de caballerosidad.

—Estoy segura que lo apreciaran en algún momento —contestó con una posición incómoda en su cuerpo. Apartándose del lado del hombre se acercó a mí, haciendo que Sorelli se echase a un lado—. Gabriel, esta es Christine Daaé —me presentó—. Es la señorita de la cual te hablé.

—_Oh_, sí, sí. La dama perteneciente al conservatorio. —Me tomó de la mano y depositó también un beso pesado sobre mis nudillos, dejándome la extremidad húmeda.

Me tragué una mueca.

—Es un placer, señor —murmuré, secándome con disimulo el torso contra el vestido.

—_Mi chiamo_ Gabriel Onetto, _mademoiselle_, y soy el director de coro —se presentó, inclinándose levemente a delante, dándome una reverencia.

Era un poco más alto que yo, con una cara redonda, con el pelo blanco bien peinado y una piel increíblemente tersa. Sus ojos eran de un color azul claro, dándole un aspecto casi cariñoso y familiar.

Miró hacia donde estaba el acompañamiento colocado, con hojas en sus manos, preparados para comenzar. Los hombres se encontraban a la derecha y las mujeres a la izquierda. Lo más probable era que los más graves estuviesen a las afueras, juntándose en el medio los que conseguían los tonos más agudos. Había echado de menos aquello.

—Dama, ¿podría decirme cual es su registro vocal? —me preguntó repentinamente, volviendo su rostro al mío.

—Soprano —le contesté sin dudar—. Mi cualidad vocal es de soprano ligera.

Pestañeó en varias ocasiones, y movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

—Me alegro de tener una más, el resto no llegan a tal armonía, y varias mujeres con dicha voz debieron marcharse hace unas semanas dadas las nuevas exigencias; pero es bueno que alguien que se mueva bien entre tales escalas —me explicó mientras meneaba las manos con aparente nerviosismo.

—En realidad nunca tuvimos ninguna soprano con tu registro—. El hombre joven que habló se había girado desde su posición en el foso, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja. Era atractivo, con mechones rubios cayéndole sobre el rostro, siendo lo más destacable sus increíbles ojos marrón oscuro, los cuales contrastaban contra su palidez—. Ni si quiera la diva es buena en ello —continuó el joven con insolencia.

—_¡Bah!_ —protestó el italiano—. No se deben decir tonterías así, _jeune_ —le regañó.

—Lo que usted diga, caballero —se rio mientras _Madame_ Giry movía frente a él su bastón de madera.

_Monsieur_ Onetto murmuró algo, gruñéndolo en gran medida ante el comentario inoportuno.

Había conseguido que mis labios se estirasen para dar cavidad a una sonrisa.

—Señorita Daaé, le entregaré unas partituras de la ópera la cual estamos realizando; no es demasiado compleja, y es en Francés, por lo que no supondrá un problema, quiero entender —me aclaró el hombre, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Le seguí, escuchando con atención las órdenes que me daba, explicándome el cómo se encontraba colocado el coro, cómo eran las prácticas y lo que se exigía de cada uno de nosotros.

Aún sentía el corazón latirme, en cierta medida, desbocado, pero aquello no era nada de lo que había esperado la noche anterior.

Algunos de los integrantes me miraban con ojos curiosos, mientras que otros se encontraban hablando entre ellos, verdaderamente abstraídos de lo que les rodeaba. ¡Y ni si quiera me había hecho cantar!

—… por ello no te introduciré todavía en el escenario —continuó parloteando Onetto, sacándome de mi ensoñación—. Pero en cuanto memorices las canciones actuaras. Aprovecharemos tu voz lo máximo que podamos, así seguro que…

Un hombre prominente apareció corriendo en aquel instante desde detrás de los decorados en el escenario, con expresión angustiada y un sudor bajándole por las mejillas en forma de gotas.

—_Monsieur_ Moncharmin y Richard —les llamó—. Deben venir de inmediato conmigo.

Los dos se encontraban todavía distraídos, dando vueltas entre las cuerdas y ornamentaciones.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Richard, tropezando con un saco a su paso al lado del nuevo hombre que había entrado. Este parecía sin aliento; tenía en su mano una carta, escrita con tinta roja, por lo que pude apreciar, para mi sorpresa.

_“Que hombre más desconsiderado el que les haya escrito”_ pensé.

—¡Vengan, vengan! —vociferó, moviendo la carta delante de sus caras, tornándose blancas de repente.

Toda la sala quedó callada al instante, escuchándose solo las inhalaciones de aquel hombre alto y corpulento, que comenzaba a temblar como una hoja.

—Déjeme ver —exigió Richard de nuevo, tomando el mensaje entre sus manos y leyéndolo con ojos rápidos; aquellos ojos azules que parecía que saldrían de sus órbitas al entregarle la nota a su compañero—. Esto es demasiado —exclamó mientras veía la cara del otro gerente tornarse con una pizca de rojo y volver rápidamente a aquel color pálido.

—Señor Onetto, venga con nosotros —dijo Moncharmin mientras caminaba en nuestra dirección—. Ustedes también Girardon, _Madame_ Giry. —Levantó la mano para señalarles e indicarles para que le siguieran.

—¿_Excuse-moi_? —protestó la señora—. Ya hemos perdido suficientes horas de ensayo este mes. Si queremos dar a nuestros clientes algo parecido a buenas actuaciones no deberíamos perder más tiempo. —Terminó dando un golpe al suelo con su bastón, resonando en la sala callada.

Miré a Meg con expresión aturdida, sin saber muy bien qué esperar de todo aquello. No era demasiado cómodo ver cómo tus superiores discutían entre sí, pero, para mi asombro, ella solo me guiñó un ojo e hizo una burla.

Aparté el rostro de su dirección; a pesar de que su madre fuese una figura autoritaria ella era todo lo que la señora no tuviese de cortés.

—_Madame_ Antoinette Giry: venga con nosotros —volvió a indicar Moncharmin sin dar oportunidad a más discusión, caminando ya por el pasillo hasta desaparecer por la puerta por la que habíamos entrado.

Richard y aquel que había traído tal noticia bajaron del escenario y corrieron en la dirección que les había sido indicado sin rechistar.

—_Signora, signora_ —llamó Onetto—. Acudamos e intentemos solucionar lo antes posible este mal entendido. No es momento de enfadar a nadie.

Colocándose al lado de la escalinata tendió su mano a dicha mujer. Esta se movió con desacuerdo, pero acercándose a él tomó el apoyo que la ofrecía, aceptando su ayuda para bajar.

—Intentaremos tardar lo menos posible —dijo, sonando aquello como una amenaza.

—Continuaremos la charla en cuanto vuelva, joven —me habló el italiano—. Alguno de vosotros —prosiguió más alto, refiriéndose al grupo—. Buscad alguna carpeta y entregadle las partituras necesarias.

Tras unas despedidas breves y quejas salieron de la estancia, dejándonos solos. A mí alrededor comenzaron a susurrar, probablemente cuestionándose acerca de lo que podría haber pasado.

—Christine —me llamó Meg—, sube.

Con pasos lentos y cuidadosos me acerqué a donde estaban colocadas.

—¿Siempre pasan este tipo de cosas? —la pregunté mientras caminaba a su lado en lo alto de las tablas, siendo rodeada por las mismas chicas que me había presentado con anterioridad.

—No en realidad —rio junto con algunas—. Pero últimamente ocurren bastante —me explicó.

—Por eso _Madame_ Giry está tan enojada. —Aquella a la que me habían presentado como Gisèle habló. Tenía una expresión temerosa en su pequeño rostro.

—Ya veo…

—Probablemente no tarden mucho —dijo en esta ocasión Sorelli.

—Ojala y no vuelvan en lo que queda de ensayo. —El chico de pelo rubio gimió, inclinándose sobre las tablas de madera desde el foso.

—No hables tonterías —la riñó otra a su lado, quien llevaba un curioso vestido verde—. No vamos a estar toda la mañana sin hacer nada. —Su mirada se centró en mí entonces y, dándome la espalda, de un salto se sentó en las maderas del escenario para, rápidamente, subirse en él y colocarse delante—. Soy Angeline Mercier —se presentó—. Tú eres… ¿Christine?

—Christine Daaé —terminé yo.

—Es un gusto que haya gente nueva. No pensé que fuese a venir nadie más —me sonrió.

Tenía la nariz grande, bastante grande en realidad, pero no podría decir que era desagradable a la vista. Su piel era de un color oscuro y el pelo negro le daba un aire salvaje.

El chico de pelo rubio repitió los movimientos de la mujer, colocándose a su lado. Su altura me sorprendió; debía sacarme una cabeza entera por lo menos.

—Yo soy Fabian Pinaud. —Se inclinó frente a mí, con una sonrisa—. Tienes un hermoso nombre.

Entrecerré los ojos, nerviosa ante el avance.

—Gracias…

En su mano llevaba una especie de carpeta marrón, la cual me tendió para que cogiese.

—Toma esto, yo encontraré más partituras.

Observé cómo Meg apartaba la vista de él, con cierto aire cansado.

El muchacho volvió a sonreírme, por lo que mirándole a él y al cuero gastado que me tendía, lo tomé sin vacilación.

—Es muy amable por tú parte —le dije. Siempre podría sacar provecho de personas así.

—Fabian siempre es _muy amable_ —bufó Meg mientras me tomaba del brazo y me apartaba de su lado, arrastrándome a la mesa donde me había sentado en los calentamientos.

Las chicas rieron a su alrededor, y fuimos seguidas por Angeline.

—No le hagas caso —me aconsejó—. Es todo un seductor.

—Es muy guapo —admití. No podía negar lo que era un hecho cierto.

—¡Me alegro de que te des cuenta! —gaznó—. Es un estulto —escupió y el grupo comenzó a asentir.

Levanté una ceja; todas las mujeres a mi alrededor parecían saber de él. ¿Tal vez habría intentado conquistarlas? Me guardé una risa.

—No digas esas cosas —la regañé mientras me colocaba en la tabla de madera, sin saber muy bien qué esperar hasta que regresasen los jefes—. Entonces, ¿ahora qué? —las pregunté.

Comenzó así una tertulia que duraría hasta tres horas después. Varias personas se nos unieron, pertenecientes al coro, al ballet e incluso algún que otro tramoyista. La chica rubia me presentó a casi todos, recitando los nombres de quienes a los pocos minutos olvidaba; no obstante, allí estaba yo, con una sonrisa medianamente incómoda intentando hablar con individuos a los que no conocía apenas.

Me preguntaron acerca de mi edad, mi familia, el conservatorio, el por qué estaba allí y lo que podría esperar…

Me sentía como una prenda nueva a la que debían estirar para que quedase lo mejor posible.

Noté en algunas ocasiones su curiosidad genuina, pero tan pronto como hubieron terminado el interrogatorio y se quedaron solo tres bailarinas junto a la corista, Meg y yo, pude relajarme verdaderamente, cuestionando acerca de todo lo que el trabajo en el que me habían admitido era. Percibieron mi ansiedad, alegando que era normal, pero que pronto pasaría; todo era cuestión de costumbre, más o menos. Era igual, pero diferente. Los ensayos siempre se basaban en lo mismo, pero algunos eran mejores que otros, al igual que las actuaciones.

—Hasta que no te aprendas todo lo que debes saber no te meterá al escenario, pero te aseguro que es lo más divertido y con lo que más _popularidad_ puedes ganar —me instruyó Angeline—. ¿Sabes algo de actuación?

—Lo poco que me enseñaron en el centro de música —reconocí, no sabiendo si era de verdadera importancia. Nunca creí que fuese a cantar encima de un escenario, interpretando algún papel; no era entusiasta de las grandes masas de personas y tampoco era como si quisiese conseguir algún tipo de _fama_. Me había resignado a la felicidad que me podría ofrecer un coro.

—No es difícil —continuó pensativa, enredándose un mechón negro de cabello en su delgado dedo.

—¿No se supone que hay un orden? —pregunté. No quería colocarme la primera habiendo llegado la última—. Alguien debe de estar antes que yo.

Las chicas a mí alrededor se quedaron calladas, esperando la respuesta de la corista.

—En realidad, es como…

—Debes de gustarle a la gente —me explico Meg callando a la chica—. Pero confía en nosotras, estamos seguras de que les encantaras. —Me rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y me apretó contra ella.

Todas las mujeres apartaron el rostro, con sonrisas incómodas en sus caras; incluso Angeline, quien me había estado dando ánimos en todo momento.

Dudaba sinceramente que fuesen a colocarme allí a pesar de lo que había dicho el italiano.

—Además —continuó la rubia—, has escuchado al maestro. —Pestañeé sorprendida—. Dijo que cuando lo aprendieses cantarías sobre el escenario.

Mi gozo en un pozo.

—Bueno, veremos entonces —comenté, sacando otro tema de conversación más animado y que no tuviese que ver conmigo o mi rendimiento.


	4. Chapter 4

**La música en el alma**

** Capítulo 4: ** ** Quienes nos rodean**

Continuación,

Martes, 3 de mayo de 1870

De buena gana continuamos charlando hasta que los dos maestros que nos habían abandonado en último lugar entraron por donde salieron, con expresiones cansadas en sus rostros.

Nadie preguntó acerca de lo ocurrido, ni si quiera aquellos que pertenecían al coro y debían tener su misma o más edad; si no querían decir nada al respecto, no debía afectarnos en realidad; por lo que, con una orden suya, decidieron que tomásemos un rápido aperitivo en el comedor, regresando a los pocos minutos con el estómago lleno y el ambiente mucho más relajado.

Las bailarinas volvieron a sus anteriores posiciones, danzando en el escenario al ritmo de aquellos golpes pertenecientes a la dama de negro.

El coro se posicionó en su lugar y el señor Onetto comenzó a explicarme todo acerca de la obra que realizábamos.

Se trataba de una pequeña ópera con tres actos y un prólogo, llamada Platea.

El prólogo comenzaba, con el coro despertando a Tepsis, después de una noche de fiesta y borracheras. Al levantarse, llegan Thalie, musa de la comedia, y Momus, dios de la sátira, buscando la ayuda de este para planear la presentación de un espectáculo en el que recrearían un antiguo intento de Júpiter para curar a su esposa de los celos. En dicho momento entra Amor, sintiéndose ofendía por no haber sido llamada en primer lugar, pero pronto uniéndose al plan alegando que, ¿cómo iba a haber una obra sin la reconciliación del mismísimo amor?

El espectáculo que planean se inicia entonces.

En el primer acto Mercurio explica a Citerón, ambos interpretados por bailarines, que una gran tormenta es causada por los celos de Juno, esposa de Júpiter, y que el problema no se le quita de la cabeza. Debido a ello, resumiendo un plan, deciden que Júpiter se enamore de la fea ninfa Platea y, antes de llegar a casarse con ella, Juno se percate de que sus celos no tienen sentido alguno, para así volver a estar juntos.

En el segundo acto aparece Júpiter acompañado por Momus de diversas formas, mostrándose también La Locura, advirtiendo a Platea de que no se implique con Júpiter, cantando una canción donde se resume la historia de Apolo y Dafne.

En ese momento los bailarines y coristas deben burlarse y alabar a la pobre ninfa.

En el tercer y último acto se realiza la supuesta boda, junto a los dioses y a una escondida Juno, la cual termina arrancando el velo que lleva Platea y, al ver su desagradable belleza y que todo aquello se trata de una broma, termina con Júpiter ascendiendo al cielo, mientras que la fea ninfa se lanza de vuelta a su lago.

Aparentemente, mi actuación en aquella obra sería formar parte del despertar del inicio, en el segundo acto realizando la burla y alabanza a Platea, y en el tercer acto siendo algún tipo de animal presenciando la boda; todo aquello, por supuesto, encima del escenario.

No pude evitar un estremecimiento, apenas perceptible por el director de coro a mi lado. Parecía convencido de mi rendimiento y, tras ordenarme cuales partituras debía estudiar, retirar algunas e introducir otras en la carpeta de piel, comenzó lo que era el calentamiento para la voz, obligándome a cantar con ellos.

Me sentía fuera de lugar estando colocada a su lado, siendo perfectamente audible a sus oídos. No era como si no recordase el cómo hacer aquellas cosas, pero tener a un desconocido, quien debía de haber escuchado a cientos de personas recitar, me hacía estar intranquila.

Tras ver a varias caras conocidas sonreírme dentro del propio coro, decidí relájame, en cierta parte, no consiguiendo nada con simplemente temblar.

Tenía que admitir que había echado de menos aquello; solo había estado fuera del conservatorio durante unos días, pero la música siempre fue una parte muy fuerte y activa en mi vida desde el día en el que nací, y tras decretar que mi falta de paciencia con los instrumentos nunca me sería de gran ayuda, mi padre había decidido sacar partido a mi hermosa voz, practicando desde que tenía la edad suficiente para leer.

Había amado el cantar para él cuando tocaba el violín, ya fuese en privado o en las actuaciones que conseguíamos realizar para ganarnos algo con lo que poder comer; sin embargo, aquella parte de mí había decaído tras su muerte. Pero, podría ser que… consiguiese sacarla adelante allí de nuevo. El ambiente apoyaba a la idea sin dudar, pudiendo disfrutar del auditorio y su gran resonancia, incluida la hermosura de aquel palacio al que podría comenzar a llamar hogar.

Con una sonrisa hice todo lo que me indicó el director de rostro redondeado, terminado por sentarme en una de las butacas, empezando a estudiar los papeles que me había dado al iniciar. Las partituras no eran de gran complejidad y probablemente me sería fácil llegar a todos los tonos, sintiendo algo de orgullo interno por ello.

Escuché con atención todas explicaciones y recomendaciones que daba, viendo también como los individuos que formaban el coro prestaban atención. Tenía que admitir que el trabajar con algunas personas tan mayores me ponía en cierta situación de incomodidad. Por lo que pude observar, la mujer más veterana en edad debía de tener, al menos, más de cincuenta años, con una larga trenza en algunos lugares blanquecina cayendo por su hombro derecho, y totalmente vestida de negro.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida; aquella dama podría ser el futuro de _Madame_ Giry.

Miré en algunas ocasiones el reloj que había guardado en mi bolsillo, con cierta timidez, deseando ya la hora en la cual podríamos comer, con un agujero en crecimiento dentro del estómago.

De vez en cuando advertía a las bailarinas junto a bailarines, quienes parecían haber llegado hacia poco, brincando por el escenario al ritmo de las voces que ofrecía el coro.

Uno de esos hombres me llamó la atención, no siendo más que un niño, con un pantalón ceñido en sus piernas y una camisa igual de pegada. Se movía con armonía y cuidado, pero de vez en cuando expresaba una fuerza superior, desequilibrando todo aquello. Descubrí como el que parecía ser su maestro le amonestaba, consiguiendo que al crio se le contrajese la cara de disgusto.

Me incliné contra la silla acolchada, pensando en la verdadera suerte que tenía el muchacho de estar en la ópera, pudiendo aprender y actuar desde una temprana edad.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando el señor Onetto comentó que era la hora del almuerzo al ver correr a las bailarinas hacia nosotros, saltando desde las tablas y comenzando a hablar con el personal. Meg se lanzó contra mí y, recogiendo los papeles, me arrastró hasta el comedor, obligándome a elegir el qué tomar de forma rauda para así sentarnos.

—Mamá y yo solemos comer en casa, pero creo que hoy vamos a acompañarte —dijo mientras señalaba a la señora, que entraba en la sala a un paso más lento.

—Es todo un detalle —admití.

Esperaba hacer pronto algún tipo de amistad para no pasar ese tiempo sola.

Nos colocamos en una mesa alejada de las puertas que llevaban al exterior. El lugar estaba lleno de trabajadores, a los cuales comencé a reconocer levemente; aprecié la suave inclinación de cabeza que me dio el señor Signoret, contestándole con otra igual. ¿Me había dicho que era el jefe de tramoyistas…?

—Bueno, ¿qué tal tu primer día? Sé que aún no ha terminado, pero lo peor ha debido pasar, ¿no? —me preguntó Meg, dando pequeños saltitos sobre su silla.

Miré lo que se encontraba en mi plato, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

—No ha sido tan malo, en realidad. —Introduje la cuchara en la quenelle*, partiendo la carne en forma de óvalo e introduciéndomela en la boca junto a un pedazo de pan—. Pensé que serían más exigentes —admití después de tragar.

—Te dije que no sería para tanto —me sonrió con sorna, comiendo también la sopa frente a ella.

—¿No lo fue? —cuestionó Madame Giry, sentándose a nuestro lado con su propio plato lleno de comida.

—No, aunque debo admitir que sigo nerviosa.

Mi subconsciente me decía que aquello no era el verdadero peligro, que aquellas personas no eran a las que debía s_orprender_, como si hubiese alguien más; tal vez a los gerentes, o al mismísimo público que vendría a vernos.

Increíblemente, todavía recordaba la absurda conversación con la niña de ballet, acerca de conocer a ese supuesto fantasma. ¿De verdad estaba empezando a asustarme con lo que se suponía que era una leyenda?

—Gabriel está contento contigo, no tienes de qué preocuparte en realidad. Cualquier cosa que te diga el resto de personas no tiene sentido.

Estuviese preocupada o no, Meg no dio oportunidad a ningún tipo de conversación más acerca del absurdo miedo que crecía dentro de mi cabeza, alegrándome de que sacase otro tipo de conversación más amena.

Tras terminar, y correr a elegir un delicioso dulce con mermelada de castaña, volvimos al auditorio, que se estaba llenando de nuevo, poco a poco, por los trabajadores. Algunos tramoyistas movían los fondos en el escenario; colgando y descolgando tapices; abriendo y cerrando los telones.

—¿Cuándo se realizan las obras? —pregunté a mi compañera.

—Los martes hay una única actuación, a las tres y media; los miércoles y jueves desde las cuatro; los viernes igual, solo que con otra las ocho; los sábados hay tres programadas y los domingos una, y creo que ya sabes que los lunes son nuestros días libres —me explicó, subiendo de nuevo al escenario junto a su madre—. Todo esto es un poco riguroso, ¿no crees?

—Un poco —la contesté—, pero la sensación de realizarlo debe de ser maravillosa. —Tuve que sonreí.

—No lo discuto —se rio ella.

Escuché a alguien bajar entonces aquel pasillo, una voz chillona y molesta, dando lo que parecían ser órdenes.

_Madame_ Giry rodó los ojos de la creciente escena.

—¿Recuerdas anoche cuando te hablé acerca de la diva? —Con una inclinación de cabeza señaló a la mujer de mis espaldas—. Ahí viene.

Con disimulo levanté el rostro por encima del hombro, intentando distinguir, entre el grupo de personas que bajaban el pasillo, a la mencionada mujer. No fue demasiado difícil diferenciarla; llevaba un enorme vestido de un color azul con lo que parecía ser un polisón de lo más voluminoso, realzándole la curva de la espalda. Pasó a mi lado, sin tener cuidado acerca de las personas que allí se encontraban.

—¿¡Cómo no han podido arreglarlo todavía!? —volvió a chillar, consiguiendo que la mitad del gentío que la seguía pusiese caras de exasperación.

—_Madame_ —la habló un hombre sin una pizca de pelo en la cabeza—, las costureras se encuentran ahora mismo trabajando en ello. —Levantando la voz prosiguió—. Además, no debemos actuar hasta el miércoles, ¡por lo que hay tiempo suficiente!

La diva abrió la boca en varias ocasiones, cerrándola enseguida y tornándose de un color rojo oscuro su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos casi negros y bien pintados pareciesen brasas.

Decir que no me sentía fuera de lugar sería mentir, pero aquello era mucho peor; temía que de repente la mujer se diese cuenta de que existía y comenzase a atacarme, notándose a su alrededor la ira que mostraba en sus gestos.

Lo que más me sorprendió de ella fueron sus movimientos; además de ser bajita era rechoncha, pero se meneaba con una agilidad sorprendente, teniendo también un rostro muy expresivo.

—Asimismo, señora Giudicelli —la llamó de nuevo, haciendo que su expresión se volviese incluso más roja—, ¿se sabe ya, al fin, todas las arias a interpretar?

—Por supuesto, ¿por quién me toma? —pareció indignada, acercándose varios pasos de más contra aquel hombre.

—No querría oír mi contestación a esa pregunta.

Antes de poder ver qué iba a gritarle en esta ocasión la diva, aparecieron los gerentes, corriendo hasta su posición, consiguiendo casi tropezar y caer los dos juntos.

—¡Basta, basta! —bramó Firmin, moviéndose al lado de la dama—. No escuche.

—Señor Reyer, guarde su temperamento para otras personas —alegó el otro directivo, mientras tomaba la mano de la estrepitosa mujer con cara de drama y la ayudaba a subir las escaleras del escenario.

—No me pagan lo suficiente —llegué a oír cómo se quejaba el caballero, escapando de mi boca, y de la de muchos de mis compañeros, una carcajada que intentamos tapar entre toses y carraspeos.

Los ojos del dicho me miraron de repente, mientras los paseaba entre todas las personas con un brillo especial en ellos. No parecía tan mayor como el maestro de coro, muy probablemente no llegando a tener los cuarenta años.

Tan pronto como se llevaron a la atolondrada cantante tras las tupidas cortinas, todo pareció volver a la calma; algunas personas se reían y burlaban, consiguiendo dar un aire de humor al lugar, pero tras escuchar el golpe seco de _Madame_ Giry llamando a las bailarinas para que la acompañasen, retomamos todo donde lo habíamos dejado.

El caballero que había contestado a la diva desapareció por donde habían marchado los jefes, junto a varias personas más, las cuales supuse que serían cantantes importantes de la ópera.

—Ese hombre es el maestro de canto —me explicó Onetto mientras chasqueaba la lengua—. No… tolera los actos de La Carlotta.

—¿Es ese su nombre? —le pregunté curiosa.

Asintió con la cabeza, sentándose a mi lado en las butacas, con aspecto cansado. Se pasó un pañuelo por las sienes.

—Es la soprano mandante; nunca escucharas una nota mal cantada en su voz, y en el escenario es perfecta. Pero sus comportamientos fuera de este, al igual que sus exigencias, dejan mucho que desear —me explicó—. Vas a aprender a convivir con ella —dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro y me sonreía con pesar, levantándose de nuevo y comenzando a dar órdenes a los miembros del coro para que se colocasen.

Solo quedamos en el auditorio delante del telón nosotros; aunque se podía escuchar el ritmo de las bailarinas detrás y las voces de los hombres hablando sobre el cómo colar los decorados.

A lo largo de las dos horas siguientes se presentaron ante mí más mujeres y hombres, los cuales deseaban ya escapar del edificio y llegar a sus casas antes de que se hiciese tarde, y de que la estrepitosa cantante se mostrase de nuevo, evitándose otro posible encontronazo y más interrupciones. Muchos de mis compañeros me relataban el tiempo llevaban trabajando en la Ópera Garnier, hablando con orgullo acerca de las maravillosas interpretaciones en las cuales habían conseguido participar.

Una de las mujeres, quien tenía una horrible verruga bajo su barbilla, me explicó el por qué habían estado buscando nuevos integrantes; esto fue causado por el malestar de uno de los supuestos jefes por la poca seriedad de los asalariados. Al parecer, no solo habían cambiado partes del coro, sino también en las zonas más profundas, como era el servicio de lavandería o el de costura.

Podía entender perfectamente el por qué habían hecho aquello, y estaba totalmente agradecida de haber conseguido así un puesto; no era de buena fe desear que alguien tuviese que ser despedido para introducirme yo, pero la vida no era un lecho de rosas y el que las deja pasar debe atenerse a las consecuencias.

Según me explicaron el ensayo terminaba a las tres, dejándonos con la tarde medianamente libre, sin embargo, para suplicio de aquellos que querían salir unos minutos antes de lo permitido, se pudieron escuchar exhalaciones y susurros al ver, con cierta desesperación, a los gerentes empequeñecerse ante la mencionada Carlotta, que parecía de nuevo ofendida mientras salía desde una zona con cuerdas y sacos colgados, golpeándolos a su paso.

Las bailarinas corrieron entre aquellas cortinas, riendo y saltando desde lo alto de las maderas. Meg pronto se colocó a mi lado, acompañándola la joven chica llamada Gisèle, apremiándome para que tomase la carpeta entre mis manos y huyésemos de allí.

Vi desde el rabillo del ojo cómo aquel chico joven me miraba, con los labios fruncidos y ojos crispados; sentí un escalofrío y pronto le devolví la mirada, apartando él la suya con cobardía.

—Vamos, vamos, te enseñaremos los cuartos donde duermen las bailarinas —dijo la rubia mientras saltaba a mi alrededor, verdaderamente emocionada. 

Levantándome de la butaca, escuché la voz del señor Onetto llamarme. Se encontraba junto al maestro de canto ahora, el cual se acercó a mí con pasos seguros.

—Por lo que tú eres la nueva soprano, como me ha dicho Gabriel.

Me tendió la mano para que se la estrechase.

—_Oui_, _monsieur_ —le dije mientras apretaba su palma caliente—. Soy Christine Daaé.

La diva, quien se encontraba cruzando a nuestro lado en aquel preciso momento, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarme, tomándome por sorpresa cuando habló con voz penetrante.

—¿Perteneces al coro, no _niña_?

Pestañeé atónita. Tal vez Meg hubiese tenido razón la noche anterior.

—Sí, señora.

—Yo soy la Prima Donna, Carlotta Giudicelli —me dedicó una sonrisa ancha, de aspecto ciertamente forzado.

—Muchas personas pagan solo por verla a ella —me explicó Moncharmin a sus espaldas—. Es todo un orgullo que se mantenga con nosotros. —Inclinó la cabeza con suavidad, continuando con sus alabanzas.

Un hombre alto, con buen porte y unos ojos pequeños se aclaró la garganta tras ellos.

—¡Por supuesto! —añadió Firmin—. Él es Ubaldo Piangi, uno de nuestros tenores más importantes, señorita.

El caballero simplemente agachó la cabeza, dando a entender que nos había oído.

Enarqué una ceja ante lo absurdo de la situación.

—Es italiano y no habla muy bien el francés —me aclaró Reyer—. No creo que pueda imaginar lo complejo que es que cante bien un aria en otros idiomas —susurró en un tono un poco más bajo, consiguiendo que algunas personas a nuestro alrededor riesen.

—¿Eres tú francesa? —me peguntó la diva, escrutándome con la mirada desde los pies a la cabeza, haciendo que me sintiese verdaderamente desprotegida.

—Yo… sí —mentí. No quería que esa mujer con aspecto engreído comenzase a juzgarme—. Pero he viajado por muchos países a lo largo de mi vida —intenté excusarme por si había notado el acento que me golpeaba en algunas ocasiones procedente de mi tierra natal.

Sus ojos se clavaban en mí como alfileres candentes y, tras volver a colocarse una sonrisa incómoda en los labios, ladró lo que pareció ser una despedida, dejándome allí, sujetando la fea carpeta contra mi pecho, junto a mis descubiertos compañeros.

—Ella también es italiana —habló en esta ocasión Angeline, a quien no había visto acercarse—. Rebosa cortesía, ¿verdad?

—Es extraño ver el cómo los gerentes la consienten —contesté mientras les observaba marcharse tras ella como si fuesen gallinas a las que estuviesen lanzando comida que picotear.

—Una pena que no hayan conseguido echarla a ella —dijo _monsieur_ Reyer.

—_¡Ah, ah! No decirlo_ muy alto o tendremos consecuencias —rechistó el hombre regordete, pasándose de nuevo el pañuelo por la frente.

—Eso espero entonces —refunfuñó airado—. Alguien debe hacer las cosas bien dado que esos gerentes no tienen las aptitudes.

—Señores —apareció _Madame_ Giry, con expresión seria—, lo mejor será que dejemos atrás el día de hoy y descansemos.

Aquella conversación me había desconcertado. ¿A qué endemoniada tercera persona se referían?

Despidiéndonos entonces, para gran pesar de mi curiosidad, salimos de aquel lugar, dirigiéndonos a las habitaciones de las mujeres. Meg y el resto de las niñas me enseñaron en dónde vivían, no siendo nada que no pudiese imaginar; habitaciones para cada dos o cuatro personas, con pequeñas camas y armaritos. Todas parecían contentas de convivir de aquella forma, como si fuesen una gran familia.

Tras enseñarme también los cuartos de los pertenecientes a la banda y al coro, acabamos por salir a la plaza frente a la ópera, no sin antes dejar mis partituras y las bailarinas cambiarse de ropa, a una tienda donde vendían diferentes dulces. No pude evitar el comprar unos caramelos de limón y algunas onzas de chocolate, para disfrutarlos en la noche, antes de irme a dormir; siempre había sido alguien golosa. Aprecié como algunas tiendas de ropa sobresalían entre lo monótono de la calle, consiguiendo captar de lleno mi atención, pero, no queriendo molestar a mis actuales acompañantes, decidí pasarlas por alto, e intenté recordar el dónde se encontraban para así ir en otra ocasión, lo antes posible.

Disfrutamos de ver los excéntricos carruajes que pasaban, intentando adivinar cuál sería el cargo de la mujer o el hombre que fuesen dentro, sentadas desde los grandes escalones del edificio.

Conocí entonces al portero, el que me había mencionado _Madme_ Giry el día anterior. Llevaba un traje negro y rojo, como si fuese un uniforme, y según me relató también era el que se dedicaba a encender las luces del edificio junto a varias personas más. Parecía verdaderamente orgulloso por su desempeño; en sus ojos había un brillo genuino y las arrugas en su expresión le hacían parecer alguien jovial y bondadoso.

Con un latigazo contra el corazón pude ver, en cierta forma, la expresión de mi padre, disfrutando de aquello para lo que trabajaba.

Despidiéndonos de aquel hombre llamado Jacques Favre, Meg se ocupó de enseñarme la entrada por la cual se accedía a su casa desde fuera de la ópera, además de la que usaban los trabajadores para entrar desde la _rue_ Gluck, como bien me había dicho su madre.

Aquella puerta daba a un pasillo cercano al comedor, no siéndome demasiado difícil localizar las demás las salas.

**~)}O{(~**

El resto de la tarde pasó sin problemas, trotando de un sitio a otro, acompañada por Meg y Gisèle, la cual había admitido tener dieciséis años. Me mostraron la zona detrás del escenario y me presentaron a varios trabajadores más, tanto viejos como jóvenes.

A la hora de la cena habíamos acudido a la casa de Madame Giry, despidiéndonos de la pequeña bailarina y preparándonos para comer al igual que la noche anterior. Los nervios que había tenido desaparecieron en el transcurso del día, dejándome simplemente algo fatigada y con una sensación de pesadez en los hombros a causa de lo mal que había dormido.

Tras la cena, la señora se despidió allí en la puerta de su casa, dejándonos a Meg y a mí volviendo a mi habitación. La noche había caído y todo se encontraba en un tétrico y oscuro silencio en comparación con el día.

Antes de introducirnos en la oscuridad de las escaleras, me acerqué al busto donde habíamos dejado el quinqué y el farol, devolviéndoselo a Meg para que lo llevase junto a su madre.

Bajando, decidí preguntarla acerca de aquel jefe que se había dedicado a despedir al personal; me resultaba extraño que no fuesen los gerentes que me habían presentado, o al menos que no tuviesen nada que ver. Además, el señor Onetto se había mostrado de una manera peculiarmente nerviosa ante su mención.

—Meg, ¿hay algún dirigente más en la ópera, entonces? —le demandé sin dudar, esperando una respuesta sincera. La conversación con la grosera bailarina todavía me golpeaba en el cerebro.

—Firmin y Moncharmin son los únicos —mi informó, caminado con cuidado por los escalones.

—El maestro de coro y de canto parecían… crípticos acerca de algo —intenté pincharla—. El señor Reyer pensaba que debía haber más cambios, y al parecer no los realizan los gerentes.

La cara de Meg se contralló y dándose la vuelta me miró de frente.

—Mamá me ha dicho que no te diga nada, no quiere asustarte o cosa así.

Abrí la boca, sorprendida.

—Ahora va a ser peor si no me lo dices —la regañé, notando como mi mente hiperactiva comenzaba a imaginarse situaciones de lo más extrañas, implicando a los jefes. Pareció dudar—. ¡Meg! —la exigí.

—¡Está bien, está bien!

Señaló la puerta cerrada de mi cuarto.

De forma rápida la abrí, notando un ligero cambio de temperatura a causa del fuego apagado. Rápidamente me introduje en el interior y encendí las lámparas, dejando que la claridad nos rodease. Saqué de mi bolsillo el reloj de plata, observando que se trataban de las ocho y media de la noche; era mucho más temprano que ayer.

La chica entró a la sala tras de mí cerrando la puerta y, dejando el farol que ahora llevaba, se sentó en la cama mientras yo intentaba encender de nuevo la hoguera.

—¿Recuerdas al fantasma del que te hablé? —comenzó, sonando dubitativa.

Asentí sin mirarla. Tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma y al menos admitir que no solía creer en espectros, pero en aquel momento no pude evitar que una mala sensación me golpease la espalda.

—Dirige… la ópera también, o algo parecido.

—¿De verdad? 

Me giré para mirarla directamente, queriendo confirmar que no se trataba de una broma.

Estaba manteniendo en la mano una de las cerillas, por lo que a causa de mi distracción, noté como el fuego llegaba a consumirla, rozándome la punta de los dedos y obligándome a echarla contra las maderas recién colocadas en la chimenea con un grito de sorpresa.

Meg, por el contrario, se rio.

—Es algo así como un consejero…, solo que peor.

—¿Me estás diciendo que… ese _ser_ es el que ha conseguido dejar sin empleo a varias personas?

Movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

—Pero no puede ser verdad, debe de tratarse de algún hombre —discutí, no queriendo creer aquel tipo de cosas.

—Persona o no, créeme, se toma enserio su trabajo.

—Entonces, es a _él_ a quién tengo que impresionar, ¿me equivoco? —la espeté, consiguiendo que el fuego creciese frente a mí, haciendo que el olor de la madera me rodease y me hiciese sentir una sensación acogedora—. Lo que dijo hoy la bailarina…, Hélène, ¿es cierto entonces?

Meg se encogió de hombros.

—No le des importancia, no te conviene escuchar a esa víbora.

Parecía repentinamente molesta.

—No se la daré pero —me levanté y coloqué a su lado, teniendo una sensación parecida a la de la noche anterior—, ¿no deberían buscar quién es en realidad ese hombre? —murmuré, sin entender lo más mínimo el por qué se dejaban engañar así.

—El Fantasma lleva aquí desde que tengo memoria; incluso los antiguos jefes le conocían —me explicó—. Han intentado buscarle, de verdad que sí, pero nunca han encontrado nada; de modo que, supongo, se han rendido.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros, como si aquello no tuviese ningún tipo de importancia para ella.

Recordé entonces algo.

—_Madame_ Giry se lleva bien con él. —Entrecerré los ojos al mirarla, afirmando aquello.

—¡_Woo, woo_! —Colocó las manos frete a ella, como si quisiera parar algo que se le acercase—. Supongo que se lleva bien con _maman_ porque nunca ha tenido ninguna queja sobre ella. Créeme: si no le gustas te hará saberlo enseguida.

—Sigo pensando que tiene que ser algún tipo de broma —dije mientras me levantaba y colocaba los dulces que había comprado en la mesilla de noche, al lado de mi cama, junto a la vela y el platito.

—No tienes por qué creerlo —aceptó ella.

Me mordí el labio, sin saber verdaderamente qué pensar. Mi mente me decía que debía de ser alguien, aprovechándose de ese tipo de miedo, pero por otra parte me emocionaba el saber que tal vez podría tener algún tipo de encuentro con el espectro.

Escuché como Meg se levantaba de la cama.

—Lo mejor será que me marche, hoy debería acostarme antes.

—Yo haré lo mismo —coincidí con ella, viéndola coger sus cosas y colocarse frente a la puerta.

—Que tengas buena noche —me sonrió mientras salía y dejaba que la oscuridad la engullese.

—Procura que el Fantasma no te asuste.

No pude evitar una broma ligera, intentando hacer caso a mi sentido común.

Ella simplemente se rio y, tras verla subir las escaleras, cerré la puerta con la llave, apoyándome sobre la madera. Había sido un día de lo más excéntrico, dejándome agotada.

Irguiéndome, comencé la tarea de prepararme para meterme en la cama, pensando en aquel espíritu al cual algunos parecían temer y querer.

**…-…**

_Quenelle*: comida típica francesa similar a una croqueta u albóndiga._


	5. Chapter 5

**La música en el alma**

** Capítulo 5: ** ** El espectáculo**

Tres días después,

Viernes, 6 de mayo de 1870

Me erguí en la cama de un sobresalto, apartándome del cuerpo las sábanas y mantas enredadas contra mis miembros, observando amodorrada como el fuego dentro de la chimenea comenzaba escasear, consiguiendo que la oscuridad permanente en la habitación me envolviese.

Miré a mi alrededor, con el corazón acelerado por el absurdo despertar. No recordaba si quiera lo que debí de haber soñado, pero podría jugarme una mano a que no se trataba de algo afable.

Suspirando me volví a inclinar contra las mullidas almohadas. ¡Qué martirio era haberme desvelado! Incliné ligeramente el rostro buscando el relojito que me había entregado _Madame_ Giry sobre la mesilla, siendo este mucho más grande que el que tenía de plata, sorprendiéndome de que fuesen las seis y media. En mi cabeza rondaba la idea de volver a dormir y esperar hasta las siete, pero mi conciencia me decía que probablemente no me levantaría a tiempo; así pues, estirando las piernas y gruñendo en voz baja, decidí a salir del nido caluroso que era mi cama cuanto antes. Rodeándome el cuerpo con los brazos y apoyando los pies sobre la tupida alfombra, correteé por la habitación encendiendo una de las lámparas y acercándome a los armarios para coger la ropa que me iba a poner aquella mañana; no pude evitar hacer una mueca al ver que sería el mismo triste vestido de hacía dos días.

Eché un vistazo a la mesa con la nota que escribí cuando llegué; la señora me había dado el dinero suficiente como para poder permitirme algunos trapos más que ponerme, por ello, mientras cogía un par de medias del cajón más bajo, decidí pedirle a Meg que me acompañase en el día de hoy a comprar; estaba segura de que lo haría de buena gana.

Bostezando de nuevo me dirigí al cuarto de baño, lista para asearme.

**~)}O{(~**

Ladeé el rostro con gracia hacia izquierda y derecha para ver con claridad el recogido que había conseguido. Tras intentar hacer un simple moño me acabé decantando por algo mucho más elaborado dado lo bien que iba de tiempo. Apilé el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza y tomando algunos mechones menos rizados los trencé, consiguiendo con solo dos pasadores que se mantuviesen en su lugar, enroscados en la zona ya peinada del cabello.

Mi trabajo en el edificio estaba yendo verdaderamente bien; pese a que se había estrenado la ópera hacía ya varias semanas, no dudaban en querer meterme enseguida a cantar en las actuaciones, pareciendo olvidar que llevaba menos del tiempo requerido. Pero, lo que me había repetido todo el mundo en varias ocasiones desde que llegué, era que a los gerentes se les daba bien hacer la vista gorda, hasta que viniese ese tal… _Fantasma_ y comenzase a dar órdenes.

Quería creer que eran bromas absurdas para los nuevos contratados, sin embargo, que incluso las personas más veteranas lo mencionasen… Todavía me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Ver para creer —me dije a mi misma mientras seguía estudiando la pálida piel de mi rostro y cómo las feas ojeras que traje conmigo habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad.

Salí del aseo, mirando con desasosiego el reloj; eran las siete y cuarto, dándome el tiempo suficiente para subir al pequeño restaurante y comer algo antes del ensayo.

Tomé la fea carpeta con las partituras en su interior de donde la había lanzado la noche anterior, frustrada por no conseguir memorizar las partes más complejas de la obra; si me querían encima del escenario debía de ser sin los malditos papeles.

Suspiré, mirando en su interior que se encontrasen todas.

Antes de salir vislumbré por el rabillo del ojo mi cuerpo reflejado en el gran espejo empotrado; parecía como si la mujer que había visto en el primer día se hubiese convertido en alguien mucho más perspicaz. Tuve que acercarme a él, estirándome mientras caminaba con pasos grandiosos.

No llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando, pero era como si hubiese estado toda la vida en aquel puesto y, a excepción de unas pocas personas, en general me trataban de forma decente. Pero, a mi pesar, pude ver en mis ojos castaños el mismo dolor que me había recorrido desde la muerte de mi padre, no habiendo desaparecido aún.

Agaché los hombros y comencé a apagar las luces, echándole vistazo final a la chimenea casi sin madera mientras cogía el quinqué y me acercaba a la puerta, decidiendo que ya la encendería cuando volviese.

Me había acostumbrado de manera fácil al camino que debía recorrer hasta llegar a la cocina o al auditorio; hoy era el primer día en el cual Meg no venía a por mí, dándome órdenes explícitas para que la avisase en cuanto terminase de desayunar y llegase al escenario. A pesar de que a penas nos veíamos en las horas de ensayo, estaba gustosa de desperdiciar minutos conmigo, al igual que algunas de sus compañeras.

La última muchacha que se nos había unido y me habían presentado fue Elinore Lefebre, una bailarina demasiado alta en comparación con las demás, pero con una elasticidad y diligencia difícilmente comparable. Era callada en general, no obstante, según Meg, había flirteado ya con varios hombres, ganándose cierta mala fama por parte de algunas rivales.

El cuerpo de ballet tenía una división nada profesional, simplemente de caracteres, algo que Madame Giry respetaba, haciendo que cada grupo representase a cosas diferentes en las obras para no mezclarse demasiado, no deseando que sus bailarinas hiciesen los espectáculos irrealizables por su enemistad.

Yo, al parecer, me encontraba con los buenos, los honrados. No había conseguido hablar más de dos palabras con aquel otro conjunto de personas al que se suponía que debía odiar, a parte de la discusión que tuve con Hélène, quien estaba en ese corro, a cerca de lo qué o quién gobernaba el edificio, pero tampoco quería apoyar las ideas salvajes de las que me rodeaban, estando siempre dispuesta a hacer nuevas amistades.

En el coro, a mi pesar, fue más difícil comunicarse. Angeline se encontraba casi en todo momento a mí alrededor, cosa la cual agradecía desde el fondo de mi alma; desayunaba y comía junto a mí, estaba siempre a mi lado en las horas que nos dejaban de descanso, reuniéndose también con las bailarinas, y tuvo la gentileza de explicarme la diversidad de caracteres y disputas que formaban tanto la orquesta como el acompañamiento en el que trabajábamos. Los de más rango vocal tenían cierto desprecio por los que eran tonos bajos, pero cada individuo esperaba su turno para entrar como cantantes principales en alguna ópera de estreno convirtiéndoles a todos en iguales. La mayoría de personas de más edad se habían resignado, pero otras prevalecían en su lucha, intentando sobresalir de cualquier forma, consiguiendo ser verdaderamente irritables.

La orquesta era otro asunto; quienes tocaban los instrumentos de viento habían discutido con los violines, consiguiendo luchas absurdas que hacían enfadar al director, Dominique Rousseau, un hombre con cierta fama fuera de Francia. Algo particular en su atuendo era que siempre vestía sombrero de copa y un gran bigote bien peinado condecoraba su labio superior, dándole aire de importancia.

Tras acostumbrarme a los horarios mandados, comencé a notar lo cargante que podía llegar a ser aquel trabajo, exigiendo dar de cada persona lo máximo en su rendimiento.

A pesar de que todavía no me habían encargado actuar en la obra, podía escuchar mientras las realizaban el eco de todo aquello desde mi habitación, sintiendo cierta envidia al no poder acudir a verlas, teniéndome que conformar con quedarme en mi cama sentada, estudiando las canciones al ritmo que las cantaban allá arriba.

Pero, para mi inmensa alegría, aquel día la suerte estaría de mi lado.

—¡_Bambina, bambina_! —me llamó el señor Onetto encima del escenario mientras descansábamos.

En ese momento estaba ojeando las nuevas partituras que me había entregado, alegando que me explicaría más adelante el cómo debería interpretar ciertas partes. Levanté el rostro hacía él, sin saber muy bien a quién se refería, sorprendiéndome cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Venga, venga, _bambina_ —dijo mientras me indicaba con una mano que le siguiera.

El telón se encontraba abierto, permitiéndonos ver la pintura de un bosque, perteneciente al decorado de la ópera que desarrollaban.

Suponiendo que me hablaría acerca de las nuevas hojas, las tomé y subí la escalera, sintiéndome vigilada por algunos a los cuales llamaba compañeros, quienes estaban sentados, esperando a las nuevas órdenes para continuar.

Me paré junto a él.

—Bien, bien. —Odiaba, en cierta forma, lo nervioso que era, moviendo las manos regordetas de aquí para allá—. Quiero que esta tarde acudas a la actuación.

Mi corazón se hinchó de alegría. ¿Podría ser?

Solo había visto realizarse una ópera en una ocasión y mi mente había olvidado casi todo de ella, no siendo un verdadero espectáculo que rememorar; pero ahora me encontraba en la Ópera Garnier, un lugar de culto a la música y el arte.

—Por supuesto, señor. —Una sonrisa se colocó en mis labios, no pudiendo ocultar la emoción que sentía de repente.

Él pareció notarlo también, sonriendo con familiaridad.

—_Oh_, pero niña, tendrás una tarea importante —me explicó—. Una de las damas que están en el escenario volverá al bajo coro y serás tú quien la sustituya, por lo que deberás dedicarte a estudiarla. —Asentí, sin querer detenerle mientras cogía algunas de las hojas y comenzaba a señalar las partes de texto con una letra diferente—. La señorita Mercier te ayudará también con las partituras. Estas tienen las especificaciones de dónde deberás colocarte al cantar, qué deberás vestir y cómo actuar. Esta ópera no es difícil y es corta, por lo que quiero entender que en dos semanas, más o menos, estarás lista al fin.

—Intentaré ser lo más presta posible. —A pesar de que temía de alguna forma el subirme encima de un escenario, otra parte de mí se regocijaba, consiguiendo que abandonase todos los miedos; o casi.

—Te acompañará Antoinette, ella podrá explicártelo todo, lo sabe tan bien como yo.

Sin darme tiempo a decirle nada más, volvió a retomar la práctica con el grupo, dando voces para que se posicionaran, haciendo que me volviese a colocar en la misma butaca en la que me senté el primer día. Regresé mi atención a los amarillentos papeles que me había adjudicado, leyendo con emoción lo que tendría que hacer en cuanto pudiese cantarlo todo sin fallar.

El tiempo pasó volando y antes de darme cuenta, Meg estaba a mi lado, junto a Angeline, las cuales me sonreían de oreja a oreja.

—Ya nos hemos enterado —aclaró la rubia, abrazándome sin motivo alguno. Las novedades parecían volar dentro de aquellas paredes—. Vas a ver lo bien que lo hacemos —dijo riéndose.

—Sí, esperemos que la diva esté en condiciones... —Angeline parecía contraria a lo que decía Meg, sin embargo continuó, sin indagar en aquel tema—. En cuanto tengamos tiempo te explicaré las cosas más importantes, pero quiero creer que con que veas hoy la actuación de la señora Bramson te quedará todo claro.

—¿Quién es? —la pregunté, suponiendo que sería la mujer a la cual sustituiría.

—Es una persona que te odia —habló Meg.

—No digas tonterías —la riñó la morena, consiguiendo esta hiciese una burla—. No te odia, estoy segura de eso. —Miró a su alrededor, escudriñando la sala ya casi vacía—. Es una mujer rubia, inglesa. _Madame_ Giry sabe de quién se trata, por lo que ella te dirá.

La bailarina pronto volvió a arremeter.

—Tal vez no te odie, pero tampoco va a apreciarte. La acabas de sacar del escenario, y solo llevas tres días; no esperes hacer amistad con ella.

No podía negarle aquello a Meg.

—Bueno, no es mi problema —intenté defenderme—. No soy yo _quien manda_.

—¡Bobadas! Eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, no queda mucho para comenzar.

Tomándome del brazo, salimos de la sala, despidiéndonos de la corista al pasar por las habitaciones. La deseé suerte con la actuación a lo que ella contestó con un asentimiento alegre. Meg me acompañó hasta la escalinata que bajaba a mi cuarto hablando acerca de La Carlotta y su forma de actuar.

La ópera se volvía verdaderamente hermosa a aquellas horas, con gente correteando para poder comenzar los preparativos antes de que llegasen los clientes; el sol en alto, dejando que sus rayos se filtrasen por los cristales para dar un aspecto hechizado al edificio, el sonido de instrumentos afinando…

Me paré en seco, apretando el agarre con el que tenía sujeta a mi compañera.

Teníamos que ir a comprar, Meg y yo, enseguida. No podía ir con los trapos que solía vestir allí. Aquella mañana había sido algo sin importancia que quería hacer por entretenimiento, sin prisa, pero ahora era un bien necesario.

—¿Ocurre algo? —me preguntó mirándome con el ceño fruncido y los ojos azules preocupados.

—¿A qué hora comienza el espectáculo? —la demandé mientras sacaba el reloj del bolsillo, sorprendida de que fuesen las tres y media. Me había dicho con anterioridad los horarios, pero mi mente no daba a basto con todo lo nuevo que debía aprender.

—Los viernes hay una siempre a las cuatro y otra a las seis —la miré con horror, como si alguno de mis órganos vitales hubiese dejado de funcionar de repente—, pero hoy solo se realiza la de las seis.

—¡Maldita seas! —La golpeé el brazo—. ¡Has conseguido que se me pare el corazón!

Pareció divertida.

—¿Puedo saber el por qué entonces? —me cuestionó, tirando de mi posición inmóvil.

—Necesito ir a comprar —la expliqué mientras recogía el quinqué de su escondite y lo encendía para bajar a la zona de decorados—. No tengo ropa apenas. En el conservatorio usábamos uniformes y, en consecuencia, era una molestia en la que no preocuparme, pero solo tengo tres vestidos, bastante horribles y viejos ya, así que necesito algo nuevo, más elegante.

—Claro —pareció comprender mientras rozaba con los dedos la fría pared de las escaleras—. Vamos entonces, vamos a comprar. Hay unas tiendas bastante baratas aquí en la plaza, seguro que encontramos algo que te siente bien. —Comenzó a dar saltos a mí alrededor—. ¡Qué alegría, podremos salir de esta prisión!

—Esto no es ninguna prisión —me reí, moviendo la cabeza con desasosiego tras decir aquello—. Más o menos.

—Cuando comiences a actuar me dirás.

—Creo que no podré discutirlo entonces —acepté, llegando a mi habitación y abriendo la puerta. Dejé la carpeta y el candil sobre el escritorio para después tomar, del armario pequeño, el monedero que había traído conmigo junto al saquito que me había entregado _Madame_ Giry.

Escuché cómo Meg se quejaba acerca de la chimenea y el que se encontrase el fuego apagado, moviéndose a mi espalda para encenderlo. Se había acostumbrado a andar con confianza por la sala, cosa que me alegraba.

—No tuve demasiado tiempo esta mañana —mentí para excusarme.

Conté las monedas que me quedaban, depositándolas sobre la cama; las comidas y desayunos no eran demasiado caros y en las cenas no debía gastarme nada gracias a la amabilidad de la señora. Todavía tenía más de cuatrocientos francos prestados junto a otros cincuenta que había traído conmigo. Juntándolos, volví a introducirlos en el monedero, fijándome de algo que sobresalía de este; se trataba de un papel y, tomándolo en una mano, observé que no se hubiese arrugado demasiado.

Meg terminó su tarea y se colocó frente a mí con orgullo.

—¿Nos vamos entonces? —me instó, pero mi mente no estaba en aquel lugar.

Me encontraba mirando con nostalgia aquel papel entre mis dos manos; se trataba de una pequeña pintura de mi padre a la edad de treinta años; tenía el pelo rizado bien peinado hacia atrás, y unas grandes patillas decoraban su rostro robusto; un sombrero de ala ancha estaba sobre su cabeza y la capa que llevaba no dejaba ver bien el traje que tenía puesto.

Todavía me era extraño el que no estuviese allí conmigo, el no escuchar su voz antes de irme a dormir o escucharle tocar el violín. En mi corazón aún había una brecha, la cual sabía que no cicatrizaría con facilidad o en un corto periodo de tiempo.

—¿Christine? —habló la joven delante de mí.

Parpadeé y me levanté del camastro, intentando ocultar mi rostro afligido.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. —Apartándome de su lado deposité la fotografía encima de la cómoda. Ella se asomó por encima de mi hombro, viendo lo que me había causado malestar.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con la voz baja.

Suspiré.

—Mi padre. —Acaricié con suavidad la familiar imagen y me di la vuelta, enfrentándola. Tenía los labios fruncidos y un cierto pesar brillaba en sus ojos.

—Lamento que no esté contigo —me contestó rápida—. No tuvo que ser fácil vivir sola.

—No lo fue —admití—. Le hubiese encantado estar aquí. Poder tocar en una orquesta grande siempre fue uno de sus sueños. —Me reí con debilidad, notando como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta; a pesar de los años todavía no era capaz de hablar sobre él sin sentir tristeza.

—Debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti. Has conseguido mucho sin ayuda de nadie, en gran parte.

La miré, tocada por sus palabras. A pesar de la conversación innecesaria, tuve la necesidad de hablar con alguien todo aquello que había vivido, desahogarme. Pero ahora decidí que no era el momento.

—Eso espero —murmuré, notando un sudor frío comenzar a bajarme por la espalda, obligándome a mover la cabeza para despejarme—. Deberíamos marcharnos, no quiero llegar tarde.

Meg simplemente asintió, todavía con ojos tristes.

Tomando el monedero y cerrando la puerta a nuestras espaldas al salir, nos dirigimos a algunas de las tiendas que había visto los días anteriores.

**~)}O{(~**

Volvimos a la ópera con varios paquetes en los brazos, riendo mientras nos abríamos paso hasta mi dormitorio a través de la gente que corría por las baldosas relucientes del edificio. Había aprendido que antes de las actuaciones lo mejor era desaparecer de las plantas superiores, prefiriéndome esconder en la oscuridad de la zona de los viejos decorados, dejando para la superficie todo aquel alboroto, sin molestar a nadie.

Eran las cinco y diez cuando volvimos a entrar en mi habitación.

—¡_Mon Dieu_! —gritó Meg al darse cuenta de la hora—. ¡Deben de estar esperándome!

Fue a salir del cuarto cuando la atrapé, rodeándola entre mis brazos.

—Que tengas suerte —le dije—. Y gracias por acompañarme a buscar un buen vestido.

Tras haber salido de la ópera con aún la molestia del tema relacionado con mi padre, pronto cambiamos de argumento, intentando distraernos.

Habíamos mirado varios establecimientos, intentando buscar un vestido el cual ponerme aquella tarde, sin que costase una suma exagerada de dinero o fuese demasiado extravagante. Gracias al cielo encontré el atuendo perfecto tras varios intentos absurdos, en una modesta tienda escondida del gentío de la plaza. Por suerte me había dejado en el monedero todavía la preciosa cantidad de trescientos francos; y también había accedido a comprarme unas botas altas, llegando a tener doscientos cincuenta justos. En cuanto cobrase al final del mes conseguiría todo aquello que había apuntado en mi lista, la que todavía se encontraba en el escritorio oscuro, esperando junto al instrumento pulido de cuerda y madera.

Meg me apretó en el abrazo, haciendo que sonasen los bártulos envueltos en papel entre nosotras.

—De nada. Luego te veré en ese vestido —me animó—. Seguro que esta noche estarás preciosa.

Sonriéndome nuevamente salió corriendo, cruzando la tétrica habitación contigua con pequeños saltos. Me acerqué y cerré la puerta, moviendo la cabeza ante tales prisas por parte de la joven.

“_Debo apresurarme yo también”_ pensé mientras me ocultaba tras el biombo para cambiarme.

**~)}O{(~**

Terminé de forma rápida, atándome los zapatos y estirando los intrincados tejidos de las faldas que llevaba, disfrutando de la suavidad que proporcionaban al tacto. En la parte trasera de esta se amontonaban, dejándome a buen ver la parte baja del dorso gracias al pequeño polisón, pero por delante era mucho más hermoso; una tela con intrincados patrones en color un marrón oscuro caía recta desde el centro de mi estómago hasta los pies, y desde cada una de las curvas de las caderas bajaban las otras dos en tonos más claros, torciéndose para dejar ver la del medio. La zona superior tenía los broches por delante, permitiéndome negar la necesidad de un asistente para vestirme. Me alegraba también que fuese de forma más o menos recta y ceñida, evitándome el tener que usar un corsé.

En el conservatorio siempre nos habían aconsejado no usarlos, dada la poca facilidad que nos proporcionaban al respirar. Además, eran demasiado incómodos, no permitiendo que pudiésemos inclinarnos o apenas movernos en algunas ocasiones.

Mi cabello fue fácil de domar en esta ocasión, cosa la cual agradecí, colocándolo de cierta forma el recogido para que algunos rizos se quedasen alrededor de los hombros, sin llegar a rozarme la espalda.

Tuve que decidirme el qué hacer con mi cara; no era como si tuviese mucho maquillaje, pero algo podría conseguir con la base de polvos y un poco de colorete para dar vida a mis mejillas usualmente pálidas.

Tras terminar, me dirigí hacía aquel gran objeto que destacaba en la habitación, viéndome reflejada en su superficie. El color crema de las telas me hacía parecer menos blanquecina, favoreciendo además la textura de mi cabello y ojos castaños, a juego con los detalles y tejidos en marrón.

A pesar de no tener unos grandes pechos, se me marcaban de forma voluptuosa gracias a lo ceñido que era el vestido en sí, consiguiendo que la curva de mi espalda también se pronunciase, cayendo con elegancia la tela tras de mí, dejando una pequeña cola.

Reí con satisfacción ante mi increíble aspecto.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, crucé casi a carrera las escaleras que me sacaban de aquel pozo subterráneo, dirigiéndome con alborozo a la casa de las Giry, sin darme verdadera cuenta de cómo algunos de mis compañeros me miraban al atravesar los pasillos.

Al llegar a la puerta no tuve que llamar para que saliese la señora, quien se presentó ante mí llevando puesto un elegante vestido en diferentes tonos de verde oscuro, a diferencia del atuendo negro que siempre parecía ponerse para los ensayos. En alguna ocasión me había preguntado si tal vez lo vistiese por el luto de su marido, a pesar de la cantidad de años pasados, pero nunca había encontrado las palabras exactas para preguntárselo, tanto a ella como a su hija.

Parpadeó sorprendida al verme allí parada con las faldas en las manos.

—Pensé que tendría que ir a por ti —me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a bajar los peldaños, obligándome a ir marcha atrás y pararme en el pasillo casi vacío—. Te ves muy guapa —pareció acusarme mientras me estudiaba.

Noté cómo un ligero calor se colaba en mis mejillas.

—Gracias —musité, mordiéndome el labio—. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para estar encerrada, y como nadie me dijo si vendrías a buscarme… —me excusé, sintiendo cómo un nerviosismo patético se colaba en mi interior—. Usted también se ve atractiva —la halagué.

Dio un resoplido y me tomó del brazo, colocándome a su lado, caminando hacia el lugar donde veríamos el espectáculo.

—Al parecer me vuelvo más como una belleza cuando visto de otros colores —se quejó—. Meg me obligó a llevar esto. —Señaló con desdén la ropa que la cubría; conseguía que sus ojos brillasen en un profundo azul, destacándolos.

—Puedo imaginármela —reí.

Me había exigido a comprar el actual vestido que llevaba, alegando que debía confiar en sus sentidos de la moda, de modo que creía perfectamente que forzase a su madre a vestir de la forma que ella quiso.

Continuamos el recorrido subiendo a la segunda planta, donde se encontraban los primeros palcos. En un primer momento pensé que nos colocaríamos lo más cerca posible del escenario, en las butacas bajas donde solía ensayar sentada, pero tras pararnos frente a la puerta de la localidad número seis, decidí que dicha residencia sería mejor que estar tan próximos al tablado.

Entrando en aquel cuadrado, con cuatro sillas y una única lámpara en la pared iluminado nuestros movimientos; contemplé las vistas que me ofrecía el lugar, apoyándome contra el frío borde decorado con una barandilla de oro.

_Madame_ Giry se sentó en uno de los asientos acolchados tras de mí.

—Sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿verdad? —me preguntó, sacudiendo la telas de sus piernas con aparente incomodidad.

—Para ver cómo actúa la mujer rubia —repetí como si fuera un ave cantora.

Me coloqué una mano en el pecho, viendo entrar a la gente a sus respectivos asientos, envidiándoles de que pudiesen permitirse acudir a tales espectáculos cuando quisiesen.

_Madame_ Giry se rio, consiguiendo que me diese la vuelta para ver su expresión.

—Exacto —volvió a carcajearse, esta vez subiéndose las mangas del vestido hasta los codos, dejando ver varias pulseras con intrincados diseños de lo que parecía ser plata en su mano derecha—. La señora Bramson es la única rubia que verás del coro. No te será difícil diferenciarla entre el resto del elenco.

Asentí, sentándome en una silla a su lado, con el corazón en un puño, deseando que empezase la obra.

—¿Alguna vez has acudido a un espectáculo así?

—Solo una vez con mi padre mientras viajábamos por Suecia, pero era demasiado joven y no fue una representación para memorar —me quejé a ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Algo que recordaba con claridad de la misma era el sonido de un violín desafinando, consiguiendo que nos pitasen los oídos al acabar, y algún que otro silencio incómodo por parte de los actores y cantantes tras no saber cómo continuaba la historia.

—Ya veo —murmuró—. Aquí vas disfrutar de la señora Giudicelli en gran parte de la obra. —Inclinó el rostro, con ojos curiosos—. ¿Será eso algo que _memorar_?

Hice una mueca.

Había escuchado cantar a La Carlotta en un único ensayo, intentado lucirse ante nosotros. La orquesta había estado tocando; practicábamos juntos para poder dar más sentido a la obra, incluso las bailarinas y bailarines se habían animado a danzar encima del escenario al son de la música creada. En aquel momento había aparecido la mujer, haciendo que el rostro de muchos se crispase. Sin previo aviso levantó la voz, acariciando las notas deseadas como si no le costase nada, creando algo hermoso y casi etéreo; pero lo que más me sacó de lugar fue la petulancia con la que después se burló de nosotros, como si no fuésemos nada. Tuvimos que aplaudir al verla finalizar, consiguiendo que dicha dama se subiese más alto en ese pedestal imaginario donde se encontraba.

—Lo hará tan bien como acostumbra —contesté a la señora, quien esperaba mi respuesta con ojos curiosos y brillantes—. ¿No?

Esto se trataba de una verdadera representación, no esperaba ver a la soprano más importante menear su cuerpo voluptuoso de manera improcedente frente a los asistentes al acabar. Aquello no estaría bien.

Un golpe en la puerta y unas palabras de aviso me sobresaltaron, haciendo que me girase para ver introducirse al señor Favre con su habitual traje rojo y negro por la pequeña puerta, sonriéndonos al reconocernos. Su vivacidad parecía transmitirse con facilidad, consiguiendo que _Madame_ Giry le devolviese una sonrisa amplia.

—Veo que están aquí las jóvenes más guapas de Paris —canturreó mientras se acercaba a la lámpara y giraba la llave que permitía que el gas saliese, dejándonos a oscuras.

Agaché el rostro con vergüenza por su comentario.

—Va a conseguir que nos sonrojemos —habló la señora.

—Pensé que la señorita Christine estaba trabajando con el coro —murmuró el hombre, colocándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Esta noche debe observar a los coristas que están en el escenario —explicó ella, no queriendo dar demasiados detalles.

El hombre mayor pareció entender, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Espero entonces que lo disfruten; estáis en el mejor palco. —Pareció dudar—. Bueno, el segundo mejor.

La señora a mi lado tomó una pose erguida.

—Eso haremos, _monsieur_ —le contesté yo, observando de reojo a la mujer, preguntándome el por qué se había tensado de repente.

Jacques cerró la puerta, ignorante al parecer al repentino cambio de mi compañera, continuando con el recorrido de apagar las lámparas y velas de la zona, para sumirnos en una profunda oscuridad, siendo solo visible el escenario y su luminosidad.

Miré al frente, pudiendo ver desde nuestros asientos al coro y orquesta, con el señor Onetto bien vestido en un traje largo y el señor Rousseau con su inseparable sombrero de copa.

_Madame_ Giry se removió en su asiento, sacando un reloj de la nada y mirando la hora.

—Las seis y cuarto —dijo—. El día en el que empecemos de forma puntual dejaré todo esto.

Me reí ante su comentario. Era alguien tan seria en su trabajo, exigiendo nada más que la perfección. ¿Dónde y cuándo habría adquirido aquello hábitos tan estrictos?

Recostándome contra lo cómodo de la silla, escuché como la banda comenzaba a tocar y poco después los telones se abrían, dejando a la vista la escena del despertar del coro. Era fácil ver a aquella mujer a la que debía atender, con un hermoso traje azul vaporoso del que colgaban flores blancas. Los bailarines y bailarinas danzaban en la escena, ayudando a levantarse a los cantantes.

Volví a colocar una mano sobre mi pecho, deseando de repente poder estar con todos ellos, realizando tal acto teatral. Las chicas con las que había comenzado a crear amistad se encontraban allí, interpretando sus papeles, los cuales disfruté visto en varias ocasiones al ensayar.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Antoinette sonreía levemente, encorvando sus labios finos mientras me miraba.

**~)}O{(~**

Había sentido el corazón latiendo de emoción en algunas ocasiones pero, para mi desgracia, me encontré frunciendo el ceño nada más ver salir a La Carlotta al escenario, con los mismos aires que un pavo real, mostrando sus hermosas plumas con un orgullo efímero, intentando entender si tenían sentido algunos de los gestos que hacía al interpretar. Sin embargo, el público se había levantado al final, aplaudiéndola a ella más que a quienes verdaderamente habían sido esenciales.

Estuve estudiando la técnica de la diva cuando realizaba los solos, sorprendida de que aquella voz saliese de una mujer tan grande; en algunas ocasiones el tono era tan agudo que daba la impresión de que se tratase en realidad de una niña pequeña. Aparentemente sus respiraciones eran perfectas y la pronunciación una delicia, dejándome ligeros resquicios de envidia, haciendo que me preguntase dónde la habían enseñado.

Al terminar, Jacques volvió para encender la lamparita, obligándome a pestañear varias veces hasta que mi visión se aclaró.

También había escrutado los movimientos de la señora Bramson, intentando memorizar toda la nueva información que había obtenido.

—Ha sido maravilloso —hablé con mi compañera, quien no había abierto la boca en todo el espectáculo. Ella tomó mi brazo, indicándome que saliese del palco.

—He de decir que ha sido una de las mejores actuaciones en mucho tiempo —admitió, guiándome a las grandes escaleras de mármol que llevaban a la entrada—. Vamos a visitar a las bailarinas —señaló.

La gente salía a borbotones; mujeres y hombres bien vestidos y de todas las edades se movían a nuestro alrededor, intentando salir de la ópera de manera veloz para poder respirar el aire de las calles parisinas. Un chico joven que pasó delante de nosotras me sonrió mientras dirigía sus ojos por mi cuerpo, consiguiendo que me sonrojase. Aparté el rostro de su dirección, no queriendo soportar obscenidades de nadie.

Al llegar detrás del escenario, las jóvenes aprendices de _Madame_ Giry nos rodearon, contentas igual de lo bien que había salido el rendimiento. Muchas de ellas halagaron mi traje y peinado, consiguiendo que las diese las gracias mientras mis mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo de nuevo. La señora hizo comentarios crípticos acerca de algunas de ellas, pero estas no la escuchaban demasiado, adulándola a ella también por su buen aspecto.

Meg la miró con una expresión sabionda en los ojos, orgullosa de haber acertado, seguramente, con el traje de su madre, la cual se movía ahora también de forma nerviosa por las palabras que recibía de sus aprendices.

—¿Por qué hoy solo actuáis en una ocasión? —pregunté curiosa, recordando los verdaderos horarios que me habían indicado.

—Se rompió un… una cosa de los tramoyistas —me explicó una.

Intenté recordar su nombre con todas mis fuerzas, fallando miserablemente.

—Tardan mucho tiempo en volver a colocarlo —terminó Sorelli, riéndose entre varias niñas más—. Por lo que solo da tiempo a una, hasta que lo arreglen.

Esa noche aquella mujer había bailado como ninguna, dejando un halo de esplendor allí donde pisaba, ocultando con su belleza y danza al resto de bailarinas, para su pesar.

No parecía importarle la fama, cosa que me alegraba, de lo contrario sería como tener a otra diva insoportable.

—¡Te dije que estarías perfecta en ese vestido! —gritó Meg sobrexcitada, colocándose delante de mí tras dejar a su madre.

—Lo hiciste —tuve que admitir.

En un primer momento pensé que el vestido sería algo demasiado poco modesto por lo fuerte que se agarraría a mi piel pero, a pesar de ello, no podía negar lo mucho que me gustaba y el cómo me mejoraba la figura.

—Sin duda. —Una voz profunda sonó a nuestras espaldas, procedente de Fabian. Angeline apareció a su lado, con el rostro inmutable, a pesar de la sonrisa del chico. Meg también tenía el rostro arrugado, molesta por su repentina visita.

—Gracias —le dije, intentando ser educada.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pareció la ópera? —me preguntó—. ¿Fue de tu agrado la comedia?

—Por supuesto, las prefiero antes que a las tragedias. —A pesar de que aquella obra acabase mal para Platea, debía admitir que en varias ocasiones habían conseguido arrancarme alguna que otra carcajada de la boca, no siendo tan amargo el final—. Además, he estado en los ensayos, ¿recuerdas? Nada me ha sorprendido en exceso —tuve que reírme.

—¿Son las tragedias demasiado tristes para tu gusto? —volvió a cuestionarme, dando unos pasos más cerca de mi posición, cerrando el poco espacio que teníamos.

Meg dio un bufido bajo tras mi espalda y a Angeline pareció brillarle en los ojos una chispa asesina.

—No, son demasiado irrealistas en mi opinión —le expliqué—. Como si hubiese cosas imposibles; ese tipo de obras intentan enseñarnos a seguir los mismos patrones una y otra vez o si no la muerte cobrará la vida del que se salga de ellos.

El chico rubio levantó una ceja, pareciendo sorprendido.

—¡_Oh,_ Fabian! —Le llamó entonces Hélène, quien apareció de repente desde detrás de uno de los telones a medio colgar, seguida por dos jóvenes más—. Juraría que en algunas ocasiones podía escuchar tu voz por encima del resto del coro —le alabó, consiguiendo que se me abriese la boca por tal insensatez dicha.

—No creo que eso haya sido posible, pero me tomo a buen gusto el elogio —se rio él, sin mirar a la chica a sus espaldas, todavía con su rostro escrutando el mío.

—Ya nos veremos mañana, Fabian —me despedí, dando un paso atrás hacia el resto de mujeres.

—Por supuesto. —Hizo una leve reverencia—. Damas, pasad buena noche.

Sin decir nada más, marchó en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba Hélène junto a sus compañeras, quienes siguieron los pasos del hombre de forma ágil.

Un silencio cargante se coló a nuestro alrededor, siendo roto rápidamente por la voz de _Madame_ Giry quien no se había apartado del grupo en ningún momento.

—Creo que le has asustado, niña —me habló directamente a mí, riéndose a grandes carcajadas de repente. Todas siguieron su jolgorio, consiguiendo que me volviese incómoda.

—No he dicho nada malo.

—Has dicho demasiado para su gusto —aclaró Angeline, colocándome una mano sobre el hombro y apretándolo ligeramente, como si intentase darme sus condolencias.

—Vamos Christine —señaló la señora—. Meg, date prisa, te estaremos esperando en casa, mañana hay que seguir trabajando.

Con unas palabras más nos despedimos, viéndolas desaparecer trotando tras las personas que se encontraban dispersas por la zona.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la casa de las Giry, a una marcha lenta, siendo paradas por hombres y mujeres del elenco, felices de vernos y orgullosos de que hubiésemos visto la obra; al igual que otras personas ensalzaban nuestros aspectos.

Antes de poder cruzar las escaleritas que subían a su hogar otro hombre nos detuvo, agarrando a la señora del brazo, obligándola a soltarme y darse la vuelta, con una expresión airada en su rostro.

El caballero era alto, con la piel olivácea y el pelo negro corto, cayéndole algunos mechones gruesos sobre la frente. Vestía un traje negro, con un chaleco dorado en el interior de la chaqueta, consiguiendo que brillase más gracias al color oscuro de su piel. Una sonrisa condecoraba sus labios, en su rostro bien formado y cincelado. Debía de ser más mayor que la señora, pero no se podía decir que no fuese atractivo, sobre todo por sus ojos verde esmeralda, que parecían hipnotizarte si les mirabas demasiado tiempo, introduciéndote en una extraña corriente; junto, además, su aspecto extranjero.

—Ann —la llamó mientras arrastraba su mano desde donde la había cogido del brazo y se llevaba los nudillos a la boca, para depositar un sensual beso en ellos—. Estás más que preciosa, he de admitir.

Un fuerte acento que no reconocí cubría sus palabras.

Me quedé paralizada, no sabiendo muy bien dónde meterme en ese preciso instante, no queriendo interrumpir ninguna clase de encuentro si era aquello de lo que se trataba. Parecía ser que los hombres solían rondar la puerta de la maestra de ballet, y el que la hubiese llamado por un apodo me desconcertaba todavía más.

—Amir. —Apartó su mano de la suya, con un gesto brusco, molesta—. Por un momento pensé que habías dejado la ópera y estaba verdaderamente satisfecha. —Se cruzó de brazos.

El hombre simplemente rio, aparentemente conociendo ya aquel tipo de comentarios al no ofenderse.

—Nunca se dará el caso, te lo prometo.

—Una lástima sin duda —gruñó, irritada por su posición.

Me miró entonces y levantando una mano para señalarme me presentó.

—Ella es Christine Daaé —dijo con un tono brusco.

—Un placer, _monsieur_ —le saludé de manera rápida, todavía incómoda.

Los curiosos ojos del hombre se postraron en mí, como si no hubiese reconocido que estaba con ellos en ningún momento.

—¡Que descortés por mi parte! —Me tomó de la mano y colocó otro beso, mucho más casto, sobre mis nudillos—. El placer es mío.

—Él es Amir Geribyan.

Parpadeé sorprendida por su apellido, no escuchando ninguno parecido en toda mi vida.

—Para servirla.

_Madame_ Giry rodó los ojos.

Pude advertir como el hombre disfrutaba molestando a la señora, ignorando que a veces era mejor dejar pasar los malos humos de la mujer, no queriendo verla verdaderamente enfadada pero, ¿quién era yo para negarle tal diversión?

—He tenido suficiente.

Agarrándome del brazo me apartó del extranjero, obligándome a subir las escaleras a su casa de manera muy poco educada.

—Pasad buena noche —oí al caballero a nuestras espaldas.

_Madame_ Giry cerró de un portazo, soltándome tras colocarme en el medio del salón.

—¡Que hombre tan molesto, _mon dieu_! —graznó, correteando por la sala.

—Yo lo consideraría un caballero —hablé, tapándome la boca con la mano, intentando ocultar algunas risotadas que amenazaban con surgir al ver a la señora con tal causado súbito nerviosismo. De mi cabeza no se borraba la imagen del varón con el rostro contraído por la apremiante salida.

_Madame_ Giry me miró como si de mi cuerpo hubiese surgido otra cabeza mientras me sentaba en el sofá frente al fuego. Ella arrastró la zona que había besado el hombre contra la fada de su vestido, arrugando la cara.

—Amir un caballero… —Meneó la cabeza—. Es más como una mosca alrededor de un dulce, zumbando en todo momento.

—Puedo imaginarme quien es dulce aquí. —En esta ocasión dejé que las carcajadas brotasen de entre mis labios, sin ocultarlas, consiguiendo que las mejillas de la señora se tornasen de un color rojo profundo.

—¡_Oh_, mujer desvergonzada! —Se acercó a mí para golpearme con suavidad en el hombro—. Llevas menos de una semana en la ópera y ya comienzas a delirar como los demás.

—Meg me avisó de que los que trabajan aquí se vuelven locos.

—El problema es mi hija, ella es quien hace crecer tu lengua, cada día más, ¡no hay duda! —Levantó las manos al cielo, como si en realidad fuésemos a perder la cabeza.

Era cierto que había comenzado a sacar la verdadera personalidad que tenía, mostrando de momento simplemente los bordes más afilados, pero la rubia no tenía nada que ver con aquello. Además, se solía decir que donde habita la confianza, crece la repugnancia, y yo empezaba a relajarme en el fresco ambiente.

—No creo que ella me haya cambiado —declaré algo más seria, levantándome de forma pesada, viéndola introducirse en la cocina, siguiendo yo sus pasos.

Desde que había llegado, todas las noches insistía en que cenase con ellas, no siendo esta diferente. Me consolaba poder estar rodeada de las dos, no teniendo que soportar así algunas de las miradas de los comensales, sobretodo de aquel tramoyista llamado Joseph Buquet, junto a alguno de sus compañeros. Era más o menos alto, con el pelo castaño, casi rubio, recogido en una coleta. Cuando nos sonreía, sus dientes brillaban amarillos y sus ojos azules estaban siempre rodeados por un color rojo bastante desagradable. Una botella verde le acompañaba en todo momento, y desprendía un fuerte olor a tabaco y alcohol.

_Madame_ Giry me había ordenado específicamente no acercarme a él, al igual que le había dicho al resto de sus pupilas. Al parecer, el hombre tenía una muy mala fama, sorprendiéndonos de que todavía no le hubiesen echado de su puesto de trabajo.

Ayudé a la señora a calentar la comida, escuchando sus intentos de apartarme de allí para que no manchase el hermoso vestido, sin conseguir nada a cambio. Mientras colocábamos los platos y bandejas sobre la mesa Meg traspasó la entrada, vistiendo una delicada falda azul a juego con la camisa vaporosa que llevaba.

—Huele todo maravilloso —habló mientras se sentaba en su respectiva silla—. Las tripas no paran de rugirme. —Colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre plano.

—Comienza entonces —la indicó su madre, mientras nos sentábamos también.

Había patatas hervidas en los platos, y en las bandejas verduras y lo que parecía ser los lomos de un cerdo. Todos los olores se mezclaban entre sí, consiguiendo que salivase como acto reflejo.

Repartiéndonos la comida, devoramos con alegría por lo buena que fue la tarde, riendo por alguno de los errores cometidos en la ópera y el cómo se había lucido La Carlotta.

—En varios momentos pensé que se lanzaría contra el púbico para que la recogiesen —me reí yo, pinchando la carne tierna y llevándomela a la boca.

—¿Viste cuanta gente se levantó a aplaudirla? —me preguntó la señora.

—Parece irreal.

¿A caso no sabían ver la falta de cuidado? No se podía decir que la mujer cantase mal, pero sus alardeos dejaban mucho que desear, creando una burbuja a su alrededor difícil de romper, como si toda la ópera girase entorno a ella.

—¿En qué palco estabais? —preguntó Meg de repente.

— En el cinco, creo.

Ella puso cara de sorpresa, parpadeando muy de seguido.

—En el seis, querida —me corrigió su madre.

—Ya veo. —La rubia apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola de nuevo al plato—. Desde allí se ve todo muy bien.

—El señor Favre dijo que era _uno_ de los mejores lugares —añadí, recordando el comentario del portero—. ¿Cuál es el mejor de todos entonces? —formulé con inocente curiosidad.

—Los palcos más cercanos y bajos —me respondió con rapidez—. Así nadie puede molestar tu visión.

—Vaya…

Jacques había conseguido que sonase mucho más mágico y misterioso.

—Son verdaderamente caros, has tenido suerte de verlo desde allí.

—No podría imaginar un sitio mejor para disfrutar a la engreída diva de la Ópera Popular —habló la señora.

Meg comenzó a toser atragantándose con la comida a causa del comentario, consiguiendo que su madre se riese de ella y yo me quedase con el rostro estático.

—¿Ahora tienes esa opinión sobre _la diva_? —incitó.

—Por amor del cielo hija, ¿qué opinión se puede tener si no?

—_Meg, por favor, guarda esos comentarios tan crípticos acerca de la señorita Carlotta _—dijo, haciendo burla a la voz de su madre.

_Madame_ frunció los labios, dirigiendo su atención al plato frente a ella.

—Bueno, no se puede negar que su voz es… necesaria para la obra. —Se llevó el tenedor a la boca, comiendo de manera más pausada que nosotras—. Conmigo no ha discutido nunca, sin embargo.

—Tampoco te habla —Meg me miró, arrugando la nariz—, o porque sabe que si dice alguna tontería frente a ti probablemente la discutas y pierda la disputa que ella misma haya creado, o tiene miedo de que la golpees con el bastón.

—Eso es algo bueno, sabe con quién no debe acalorarse.

—Muchas de las personas que la deben soportar desearían tener su tenacidad, señora —la alabé, acercándome el vaso con agua a los labios para aliviar la sensación de ardor que me habían dejado las patatas demasiado calientes en la garganta.

—Si todos fuesen así no tendríamos que aguantarla —alegó ella—. Pero, Christine —me nombró—, por favor, llámame Antoinette. Tus padres y yo mantuvimos amistad durante muchos años, por lo que no hay formalidades que nos contengan ahora. Te considero como a ellos, querida.

Mi rostro se tornó de sorpresa enseguida. Tuve que morderme el interior de la mejilla, nerviosa ante la nueva información y la mención de mis parientes. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza llamarla por su nombre de pila, no al menos en voz alta, pero sus palabras solían ser órdenes para mí.

Meg se levantó de la mesa recogiendo su plato vacío junto a los cubiertos y se introdujo en la cocina sin decir una palabra.

—Si no hay ningún inconveniente, por supuesto —prosiguió la mujer tras un silencio incómodo, de repente tensa, levantándose también con varios objetos de cristal y porcelana ya en sus manos—. Considero que hay la suficiente confianza, pero siempre puedes continuar llamándome Madame Giry.

—En absoluto, tienes toda la razón —paré—, Antoinette.

Pude ver un destello alegre en sus ojos azules antes de que apartase la mirada y siguiese el camino que había recorrido su hija murmurando algo por lo bajo.

En solo cinco días había conseguido más que en los tres años de conservatorio; personas con las que conversar sin sentirme incómoda, comida y un lecho para dormir, además del dinero que me ofrecería el nuevo trabajo, con el que podría comprar ropa, libros, dulces…

A veces solía pensar que era un sueño y en cualquier momento despertaría en la noche, al lado de mi padre delirante, quien se aferraría a la vida con todas sus fuerzas, fallando miserablemente; no obstante, deseaba de manera ferviente que, por una vez, no lo fuese.


End file.
